A Change of Venue
by Ms-Figg
Summary: My take on the Gigolo Challenge: Freed by the death of Voldemort, Severus Snape leaves Hogwarts to embark on a new business venture that is proving enjoyable and lucrative.  A curious Hermione Granger drops in on him. Thank the gods she's nosey as ever.


Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to JKR. All situations are mine. No $$$ are being made from this fanfic.

* * *

A Change of Venue 

After being cleared of Albus' death, his innocence admirably proven by Albus himself when he walked into the Ministry hale and hearty after Voldemort's death, Severus Snape was touted as a hero and received all the honors and rewards due him as well as quite a few ardent female admirers.

There were so many women clamoring after the dark wizard, he began to think he was giving more than he was getting. Free of his spy duties, Severus was tired of Hogwarts and wanted to try something else other than brewing potions, but wasn't sure what. It would have to be lucrative and enjoyable.

One night a very satisfied witch shuddering under him panted at the finish, "Gods, I swear I'd pay for this!"

Severus arched an eyebrow at her. She was a woman who had constantly owled him with erotic letters and photographs until he agreed to see her.

"Would you?" he purred, and proceeded to charge the woman for his services. She paid him and he gave her an encore.

Severus always knew he left witches satisfied, but never considered his ability to be anything other than, well, for his pleasure. But with the number of women sending him owls and asking to meet with him because of his fame, he decided his ability to fuck might pay off in another way.

It was time to branch out.

* * *

"Sexual services, Severus?" Albus said to the Potions Master, who sat in a plush armchair before his desk. 

"Well, Headmaster…I believe I should go with my…strengths," the wizard said silkily, "I am as you say…a hot item. Women are constantly assailing me with letters and photos of themselves, basically wanting a tumble. None of them want relationships…they just want a piece of me. That makes my ability a commodity. I believe I should explore this further."

"You're going to work in a brothel? You, Severus?" Albus asked him, dumbfounded.

"Of course not. I'm going stag. I am going to open an office in Hogsmeade. Diagon Alley is too unsavory. I want the women to feel…comfortable," Severus replied, "I have already chosen the location. My services will be by appointment only, after a consultation."

"A consultation?" Albus repeated hollowly.

It was as if all Albus could do was ask questions. He couldn't believe his Potions Master was giving up his job after all these years to become a…a gigolo. A wizard paid for sex.

"Yes. The fee for a consultation will be fifty galleons. The price for engagement will be a flat fee of five hundred galleons," the wizard purred.

"That's very pricey, Severus," Albus commented.

Severus must think very highly of himself if he believed a witch would pay him five hundred galleons to fuck her.

"They will get a minimum of three engagements for that price. If I enjoy them, maybe more," Severus said, "It's worth it. Besides, I will be providing different scenarios and even doing a bit of role play. I already know what most witches want when they come to me. I'm rather pigeon-holed into the dark, dominating wizard category. In other words, I will only have to be myself. And since I enjoy the female sex and their various packaging…I believe this line of work will be one I enjoy."

Albus wished the wizard luck and told him there would always be a place at Hogwarts for him should he wish to return.

* * *

Hermione Granger stood outside the little shop, staring up at the sign. She was twenty-six years of age now, and worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Charms department. She had heard some strange rumors about the former Professor Snape and had come to his Hogsmeade office to find out if the rumors were true. She read the sign. 

"Severus Snape Services LTD"

"Dear gods, I don't believe it. It's true. He does have an office here," she said to herself, "but maybe they're wrong about what he's…he's offering. That can't be true."

Hermione pushed her curly hair back, cupped her hands and looked in the window. She only saw a nicely decorated waiting room with comfortable chairs. There seemed to be a counter as well.

As she looked, her vision was suddenly cut off. Embarrassed, she straightened and looked directly at the Potions Master, who was looking at her with one eyebrow arched in the way she remembered. She blushed and turned away, starting down the street.

The door to Severus' office quickly opened and Severus stepped out.

"Miss Granger!" he called, a bit of the old authority in his voice.

Hermione stopped immediately and turned around. The Potions Master stood in front of his place of business, wearing nice black dress robes, his dark eyes resting on her. His black hair was no longer lank and greasy, but silken and shiny, falling a bit past his shoulders. He still had that great beak of a nose, and cruel mouth…but there was something different about him. Something not quite as dark as before. He beckoned to her with one pale hand, those long fingers just as beautiful as Hermione remembered them. She used to be fascinated by his hands while a student. They were so sure and meticulous.

Hermione walked back towards the wizard then stopped.

"Hello, Professor," she said softly, looking up at him.

"Hello, Miss Granger," he replied, "Out doing a bit of window shopping?"

Hermione colored as the wizard smirked.

"Yes…I mean…no," Hermione stammered, realizing that if the rumors were true, the only thing for sale in that place was the Professor himself, "I…I had heard you opened a new business and was curious."

"Were curious…or are curious, Miss Granger?" the wizard asked in his silken voice.

"Well, I am curious…because of what I heard it is you are…offering," she said delicately, "It couldn't possibly be true…"

Severus cocked his head at her.

"What did you hear?" he asked her.

Hermione colored as his dark eyes rested on her with amusement.

"I heard…I heard women pay you for sex. That you're a…a male prostitute," she said in almost a whisper.

"I'm a bit more than that, but yes…it is true, Miss Granger. Women do pay me to engage in intercourse with them. And quite well," he replied, "I've cashed in on my dark appeal to the more discriminating and decidedly randy female masses."

"But Professor, you're so brilliant, so talented with Potions…why would you lower yourself to this level?" Hermione asked him.

Severus studied her for a moment.

"Perhaps we could talk over tea, Miss Granger. I seldom have female visitors who are not interested in my services. It would be refreshing just to talk," he purred.

Hermione didn't move, but looked up and down the street. A few people were walking towards the Professor's premises. She didn't want to be seen going into a male prostitute's place of business despite the fact that it was a perfectly legitimate.

Severus noticed Hermione's hesitation and his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I see. The fair-minded Gryffindor isn't quite so fair-minded when it comes to paid intimacy and those who provide that service. Well, I understand. It wouldn't do for someone to see you here. They might think you were looking for…something you couldn't find anyplace else," he said with a bit of a sneer, "Good day, Miss Granger."

He strode back into his office and closed the door behind him.

Hermione stood there a moment, torn. She didn't want the Professor to think she looked down on him, or thought herself better than he was. She was concerned about appearances, but now realized how shallow that was, especially considering Professor Snape was a great man and a hero, despite how he was earning his galleons now. She took a deep breath, placed her hand on the knob and turned it, walking in. A little chime sounded.

The Professor was standing near the counter. He looked down his nose at her.

"Deigned to lower yourself to my level, Miss Granger?" he said to her, "How gracious of you."

"Professor, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply…" she began apologetically.

"Forget it. You aren't the first witch to react in such a manner. Some women walk by this office thirty times before they build up the courage to pass through the doors," the wizard purred, "If you are still interested in chatting, Miss Granger, follow me."

The Professor opened a door behind the counter and strode through it, leaving it open. Hermione took a tentative glance out of the window just as two witches passed and looked directly at her. She colored, then walked around the counter, following the wizard who had taught and taunted her seven years of her life.

She entered a rather small cozy room that had only two armchairs in it, facing each other. A circular table was set between them, and on the table was a silver tea set, cups, sugar, milk scones, trimmed sandwiches and several cakes. On the wall hung several erotic but tasteful paintings of men and women entwined. The lighting was rather warm, and the walls painted a cool blue color.

Severus was seated in one armchair, his dark eyes resting on Hermione as she stopped just inside the door. The setting was more intimate than she was comfortable with. The Potions Master smirked at her.

"Come in, Miss Granger. This isn't a consultation," he said to her silkily, "I am not going to bite you…at least not for free."

Hermione colored and Severus' eyes lit up for a moment, delighted to have made the witch uncomfortable. He knew for a short while, Hermione had quite a schoolgirl crush on him. He would make her uncomfortable then too, standing unnecessarily close to her during his examination of her brewing technique during class, leaning over her shoulder and speaking softly so his warm breath would hit her ear or neck. The young witch would stammer and become extremely nervous. But that was as far as he took it. She was a student after all, and he was concerned with saving the wizarding world and Harry Potter's ass.

But she was a mature young woman now, and by what he could see…repressed. That wasn't surprising. She put more stock in things cerebral rather than physical all her life. To think that would have changed after Hogwarts would have been a stretch.

Hermione sat down and poured herself a cup of tea, her hand trembling slightly under the wizard's lidded gaze. Severus noticed the trembling, but said nothing. Instead he leaned forward and poured a cup of his own once Hermione put the pot down. The witch placed a cake on a napkin and drew it close to her, then took a small sip of tea. It was very good. Then she took a bite of cake, looking around the room as if very interested. But she didn't want to comment on the intimate paintings.

"I believe, Miss Granger, that you asked me what lowered me to this particular level of…service," the Potions Master began with an arched eyebrow.

Hermione looked a bit stricken.

"I…I didn't mean to insult you, Professor," she began, "After all, prostitution is perfectly legal in the wizarding world…and isn't limited to witches…"

"I know that already, Miss Granger. You don't have to justify what I'm doing. I don't need your justification. I am perfectly content in my chosen line of work and it is quite lucrative. Would you like to know how I came to the decision to change my profession?" he asked her silkily.

"Yes…yes I would, Professor," Hermione breathed, full of curiosity as she looked at the dark wizard.

"Miss Granger, for most of my life I was an outcast, particularly with the fairer sex. I was deemed unattractive, cold and most likely a sadist because of my…attitude. I am not a handsome man, but I have other attributes that are attractive to some women. As for my purported sadism, there is a touch of the sadist in everyone. After Voldemort's death, women began to throw themselves at me in great numbers and I have to admit I indulged myself quite freely…but it soon became draining. Yet the women kept writing me, wanting to 'meet' me. These meetings always ended up with some type of sexual act being performed…usually on my person. I lost myself in sexual excess, Miss Granger, making up for all the years women shunned me. I am quite the lover. My years as a spy gave me the ability to discern the motivations and desires of others, which I used to further my own goals…"

Severus caressed the cup of tea with his long fingers slowly before picking it up and taking a sip, Hermione's eyes glued to him as if hypnotized. He continued.

"…and I discovered that when it came to the fairer sex, those abilities enabled me to discern just what a witch needed sexually, even if she wasn't aware of it herself. It is a gift…and most women are quite appreciative of it. Appreciative to the point where they would gladly pay for fulfillment. It was one of my lovers who told me she would gladly pay to reach orgasm as she did with me and it made me think, Miss Granger, that I could use my ability to pleasurably earn my way, while easing the amount of women pursuing me. It was exhaustive. I would often be waylaid at shops and restaurants, deluged by witches of all ages who wanted to spend 'quality time' with me. That stopped when I gave them my card," he purred.

"Your card?" Hermione repeated.

"Yes, my card," he said silkily, producing one and handing it to the witch, who read it. It was a simple card that gave his name, his vocation and the address of his shop.

Severus Snape  
_Professional Companion_

1319 Berringston Lane  
Hogsmeade

_Consultations and Services by Appointment Only_

Hermione blinked at him.

"And this stopped the advances?" she asked him.

"Not stopped them. Streamlined them," he replied, "The women knew what they wanted. Those who wanted it bad enough came for a consultation, at which time I informed them of what I offered and my fee. If they couldn't afford me, then they moved on."

"How…how much do you charge, Professor?" Hermione asked, fascinated by all of this.

"Why are you asking, Miss Granger? You're not here to discuss business are you?" he asked her, his eyes glinting slightly.

He wouldn't mind giving Hermione the treatment. It would actually be more of a pleasure than work. The witch was brilliant and the Professor found that quite arousing. He would like to see the other side of Hermione Granger. The sexual side.

"Oh! No! No, I'm just curious…but if you don't want to tell me…" Hermione said, flushing a little.

"I don't mind telling you," he replied, "I charge five hundred galleons per session."

Hermione paled, her amber eyes widening. That was a lot of money for a little sex. An insane amount of money! Witches actually paid him that?

"Five hundred galleons! The men only charge ten galleons at Madame Nasty's House of Good Times!" Hermione exclaimed.

Severus arched an eyebrow at the witch in surprise. She knew the price of a male prostitute at the House of Good Times? That could mean only one thing. Little-Miss-Goody-Two-Shoes wasn't as good as she appeared to be.

"And how do you know the going rates at Madam Nasty's?" he inquired, fighting to keep from grinning.

Hermione flushed and began to twist her hands a bit.

"I've…I've gone there on occasion. I mean…I'm so busy with my work that I don't have time for a real relationship…and a witch has needs too," she admitted, her face a deep crimson as she looked down at her teacup.

"Yes, that is true," Severus replied diplomatically, "but you get what you pay for Miss Granger. As to my high rate compared to those wizards in Madam Nasty's employ, you must remember they have no overhead as I do and a madam to pay them a percentage. I don't."

Here the wizard's voice dropped low.

"Besides Miss Granger, their business is quantity...not quality. They fuck as many witches as possible as quickly as possible to make their daily quota. That is not the case with me. Usually I will see only one witch a day and devote my time and skills totally to her. Our encounters are not rushed and tailored to meet her needs. Fools rush in, Miss Granger…and I am no fool. I assure you...I am well worth five hundred galleons. Those women not willing to invest in their pleasure are better off wallowing around the sheets with a ten galleon wizard instead of a ten star one like myself," he said, confidence dripping from his voice.

Hermione stared at him…curiosity making her want to ask him a more personal question about his encounters. Her hesitant eagerness was familiar to the Professor.

"I can see you want to ask me something, Miss Granger. The fact that you aren't waving your arm about like a flag doesn't hide that. Go ahead, ask what is on your mind," he said to her, finishing his tea.

"The women that come to you…they can't all be attractive and beautiful. How do you…how do you manage to…to be intimate with a witch less than…well, desirable?" Hermione asked him.

Severus gave her a small smile.

"But you see, Miss Granger…all women are beautiful. Sometimes it isn't apparent, or has been beaten down because what is on the inside doesn't meld with the outside. They repress the beauty and passion inside them because they don't have the perfect face or figure, or are no longer in the 'bloom of youth' which is ridiculous. As a man who has been passed over because of my outward appearance, I understand that…what it feels like. I imagine for a woman, it is much worse. Many of the women who come to me now are not beauties physically, but I can divine the beauty can be released if they are properly treated. I don't have to pretend, Miss Granger. Their need for something real is what rouses me to action. It isn't all about the galleons. My service is a true one despite how it is perceived by others. I make witches feel passion and give them passion, let them know they are worthy of being desired. For most it is like a balm, and I have many letters thanking me and letting me know life has become much better for them, because their view of themselves has been altered. It is a quite rewarding line of work, Miss Granger, believe me. Just as satisfying as completing a difficult, intricate potion, if not more so," the wizard said.

"So are you saying you care about your clients, Professor?" Hermione asked him.

"No, I couldn't afford to do that, Miss Granger…care is too strong a word. To care for each client would leave me drained emotionally and physically. I have to maintain a certain detachment. But it is possible to be detached without being cold or unfeeling. But I do appreciate them as women and translate that appreciation physically when I am intimate with them. Now, I must say that women are all different, and some need…shall we say, rougher treatment then others. Some come to me with a need to let go of their responsibilities…to have the weight of decision taken off their shoulders. I treat them accordingly. Others simply want to be ravished within an inch of their lives. Whatever I discern they need I give them. They don't tell me…I just…know," he said. "And to date, I haven't been wrong yet."

Hermione was starting to feel a bit of warmth listening to the wizard. He sounded as if he knew every secret desire a woman had. What would he say she needed? What would it be like to have him show her?

"Are you all right, Miss Granger? You seem a bit…distracted," Severus said to her, his black eyes knowing.

"Oh, I'm fine, Professor…but…I should be going. My lunch break is almost over," she said, rising quickly and flushing, "Thank you for the tea."

"You are quite welcome. And thank you for the company, Miss Granger," he said, walking over to her, taking her hand and pressing his lips to the back of it softly. Hermione felt a small thrill at the contact. The kiss was so gentle, but still…

":You're welcome, Professor," she said, her voice quavering a bit.

She pulled her hand back just a bit too quickly. Severus' black eyes scanned the top of the table discreetly. He noticed the business card he gave Hermione wasn't there and hid a small smirk.

"Allow me to show you out," he said, opening the door for her.

Hermione walked through, feeling his heat wash over her as she passed in close proximity. The Professor followed her to the door and pressed one hand against it, preventing her from opening it. Hermione looked up at him.

"Will I be seeing you again, Miss Granger?" he asked her, a deeper question hidden in the simple one.

"I…er…maybe Professor," she stammered, feeling a bit unnerved by his presence now.

"Maybe," he purred at her, then released the door and she opened it quickly, "Goodbye, Miss Granger."

"Goodbye Professor."

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Hermione Granger tried desperately not to think about the seductive Potions Master and the promise in his voice as he talked about his vocation and what he did for the witches he met with. She could control her thoughts during the day, but the nights, the lonely nights were what got to her. 

Recently, she had a small tryst with a wizard she had been seeing on and off for several months, a man desperate to seduce her. Feeling randy, Hermione gave in…but the wizard rushed, too excited to take time and left Hermione feeling quite dissatisfied. The worst part was, either he didn't realize it or did and didn't care. Bad sex was worse than no sex. She cut him off and quickly.

Now as she lay in her bed with the torches turned low, Professor's Snape's silken words returned to her:

_"I discovered that when it came to the fairer sex, those abilities enabled me to discern just what a witch needed sexually, even if she wasn't aware of it herself. It is a gift…"  
_  
It was the kind of gift she needed.

Hermione reached into the top drawer of her nightstand and took out the Professor's card, studying it…her face turning crimson at the thought of entering his office and asking for a consultation. But she felt a twinge of desire inside as well. It was perfectly acceptable after all. She'd used male prostitutes before and felt little guilt about it. Why should the Potions Master be any different?

"Because he is the Potions Master. He's known me since I was a child," she said to herself.

Hermione knew that would not make a difference to Severus Snape. It might even add something. But…but she shouldn't rush in…maybe…maybe she should ask him for a list of references…like she would when contracting anyone to do work.

Hermione colored again. Gods, the kind of work she wanted the wizard to perform.

The witch closed her eyes and tried to imagine the Potions Master on top of her and felt a sharp spike of desire as his image hit her full force, silky black hair swinging around his face, that rich voice purring at her, saying all the things a witch wants to hear in that situation, beautiful, dirty, passionate things.

Hermione fingers barely grazed her pussy before she orgasmed, gasping at the suddenness of her eruption.

Gods, she had to have that consultation.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was browsing the Daily Prophet with her morning coffee and paused as she read over the public announcements. She didn't read them much, but had a bit of extra time on her hands since she was up early. Actually she didn't sleep well the night before, Professor Snape haunting her dreams and her own conscience forcing her awake before they became too sexual. 

"Snape Anonymous? What is that?" she said to herself as she read the time and location of the meeting.

She knew what it was just by the name. A group of Snape-struck women, probably former clients that became stuck on the wizard. Dear gods. Was he really that good to have a 12-step program created to break the addiction to him?

The idea of it was frightening…but compelling. Could she fall for the wizard that hard? What could Professor Snape possibly do to her that would make her crave him like a drug? What had he done to those other women?

She had to find out. She had heard the benefits of using his services from the Professor, now she needed to hear the detriments from those who knew.

She was going to that meeting.

* * *

The room at the back of the Hog's Head Inn had been slightly enlarged for tonight and was filled with women seated in little folding chairs, some sipping cups of tea, and others chatting in low voices. A simple podium rested at the front of the room. On the wall was an altered version of "The Twelve Steps." 

Hermione walked into the room and quietly sat down in the last row, looking at all the women in amazement. Some of them had to be as old as one hundred at least. Did Professor Snape actually fuck all these women? There had to be at least forty of them and more entering the room at every moment.

A heavy-set witch with blonde hair and heavy jowls handed out a couple of parchments to several witches to be read before the meeting started. Vampire Queen Adam Sweetmeats fluttered in and sat down daintily in a chair in the last row, his blue eyes troubled as always. Maybe he could find some solace.

The jowly witch stepped up to the podium, which meant it was time for the meeting to start. Everyone fell silent and looked up at her as she cleared her throat.

"Welcome. I am Alice, a Snapeaholic," she said soberly.

"Hi Alice!" a chorus of voices answered.

The witch smiled and continued.

"I would like to welcome you to the Monday evening meeting. We would like to give a special welcome to new attendees and have you introduce yourselves. But first, let me share our preamble."

Alice studied a piece of parchment before her, then began to read.

"SNAPE ANONYMOUS is a fellowship of women who share their experience, strength and hope with each other that they may solve their common problem and help others to recover from their obsession with Severus Snape. The only requirement for membership is a desire to stop utilizing his services. There are no dues or fees for S.A. membership; we are self-supporting through our own contributions. S.A. is not allied with any sect, denomination, politics, organization or institution; does not wish to engage in any controversy; neither endorses nor opposes any causes. Our primary purpose is to stay away from Severus Snape and help other Snapeaholics to achieve freedom from their obsession."

Adam sat in the back of the room, feeling a bit put out because although he was a "Queen" he was decidedly male. He had never used Severus' Snape's services, because "Severus Snape didn't do men" but was obsessed just the same. In fact, he was envious of all these women. They got to fuck the dark wizard. What the hell were they complaining about?

The meeting continued with witches walking up to the podium holding parchments which each read from before returning to her seat. Hermione listened to the reading of the Preamble, followed by "How It Works" from the "Snape Anonymous" book the group had printed to specifically address the Snape Addiction and finally the "12 Traditions" also adapted to fit the bill.

Alice returned to the podium, looked around and saw a number of new faces so reviewed the guidelines of the meeting.

"There are certain guidelines we follow during our meetings that we expect to be strictly adhered to so we can all trust and draw strength from each other. They are as follows, " Alice said,

"1) KEEP CONFIDENTIALITY - "What you hear here stays here"

2) MAKE "I STATEMENTS" - Avoid using "you" or "we"

3) STAY IN THE "HERE AND NOW" - Share what you are dealing with today or this week.

4) SHARE FEELINGS about your experience, strength, and hope.

5) NO FIXING - NO ADVICE GIVING

6) NO CROSSTALK - No asking of questions or discussion "

Alice took a moment to let the guidelines sink in, then continued.

"We would like our guests to introduce themselves. Please only use your first name," she said, smiling benignly.

Two witches introduced themselves and identified their status as Snapeaholics. Then every eye turned expectantly on Hermione, who rose nervously.

"My name is Hermione. I have never been with Severus Snape, but am here to listen," she said, sitting back down as a few of the witches scowled at her. Could she be thinking of going to the wizard? Or was she in denial?

A few muttered about having closed meetings.

"Welcome Hermione. I hope you find the meeting enlightening," she said to the witch with a smile, "Now does anyone have a burning desire to share?"

Several hands went up and Alice selected one of the members, then vacated the dais.

A curly-haired witch of about thirty-five with a blissful expression on her face walked up to the podium gazing out at the attentive audience, her eyes unfocused at if seeing something…something beautiful.

She introduced herself and in a voice dripping with lust she began, "Severus Snape was the most passionate wizard I have ever experienced. I know we aren't to go into explicit detail here, but gods…that wizard is hung like a…."

The jowly chairwitch Alice sprang up, waving her hands frantically. Normally she wouldn't interfere in this manner. SA members were allowed to share what they wished, but no wars stories. There was a tendency to glorify them and Sarah Kushton was about to launch into a major battle.

"Sarah! Stick to the guidelines! Focus on the negatives that happened in real life, not the positives of the illusion. We must all remember that the feeling of completeness Severus Snape gave us is only an illusion!"

Sarah seemed to snap out of it.

"That's all I want to say," she said sullenly, stepping down from the podium.

"Thank you for sharing, Sarah," several voices murmured as the witch took her seat.

Hermione listened spellbound as witch after witch approached the podium talking about their struggle with life after experiencing Severus Snape. Many had lost homes, jobs and even husbands because of their addiction to the man. A few were even arrested for stealing money and items in an attempt to raise enough money for a session with the wizard.

Hermione wondered why they just didn't get obliviated. That seemed the most direct and effective approach to take, but then again, the cost of targeted obliviation was prohibitive.

Still they had spent thousands on Severus. Surely they could find the money to remove him from their minds if they truly wanted to.

Hermione wasn't sure she had much sympathy for these people. They could do more for themselves…they didn't have to be victims of their own desires. They weren't helpless. Standing around constantly talking about their addiction and not doing anything about it seemed like a total waste of time.

At the end of the meeting, Alice handed out little coins. One witch received one for being "clean" of Severus for 24 hours. Everyone clapped and congratulated her, though there were a few covert, envious looks thrown her way.

There were different coins given out for each month of staying away from Severus Snape, the most treasured being the one year coin. A full 365 days of not fucking the wizard was quite an accomplishment and proof of being well on the road to recovery.

The meeting let out, and Hermione found herself surrounded by curious witches.

"You've never been with Severus Snape? Why did you come here then?" one witch asked her.

Hermione decided to be honest.

"I was thinking about using his services," she admitted, the witches surrounding her gasping.

"Don't do it!" one witch with rheumy eyes as if she hadn't slept for weeks said, "The man is an Incubus. The devil himself…once he gets inside you…he doesn't come out. You carry him with you like a…a disease. He's like…like muggle crack!"

The other witches agreed.

"Come back to the meeting tomorrow night, and the next night. We'll help you garner the strength to resist his wiles, Hermione," another witch said, clasping her arm tightly.

"Yes, we'll help you," they all intoned.

Hermione suddenly felt as if they were trying to get her to join some kind of cult.

"Thank you," she said, removing the witch's hand with some effort, "Maybe I will."

She headed for the door.

"Don't procrastinate. You need help. We all do," another witch called after Hermione as she exited the room hurriedly, then the inn, heading for home feeling as if she had made a narrow escape.

Maybe she had. Or perhaps…she'd find she hadn't if she did decide to go and meet with the Potions Master.

Of one thing Hermione was sure…whatever Professor Snape did to witches…he was damned effective.

* * *

Agatha Windelforth returned from the meeting, sat on her tiny bed and retrieved the small framed photo of Severus Snape she kept on her nightstand. It was from a newspaper clipping when he first was recognized as a hero. The witch gripped it tightly in both hands as she sat in the small, dingy room she rented in Knockturn alley for ten galleons a week. For that amount, she didn't have much. A bed, a dresser, four drab gray walls and a common bathroom she shared with other tenants that always smelled of piss. 

Agatha didn't always live this way. A slender, pale witch of five-nine with scraggly black hair tucked in netting, brown, desperate eyes and crooked teeth, she used to work in the Ministry cafeteria and owned a small house in Little Hangelton. She was forty-one years old and not very shapely or good-looking. When she had her home, she kept a number of cats, but now…living in disgrace her life was empty.

No man had ever loved Agatha. Oh, she had encounters before…plenty of meaningless encounters with wizards who picked her up at the Hog's Head after she'd drank enough courage. She'd go home with them, be sweated over and then discarded like a used condom.

Then Agatha found out about Severus Snape and garnered the courage to visit him for a consultation. She was a bit inebriated when she did, but the Potions Master gave her a healthy dash of sober-up potion in her tea and she soon found herself face to face with the wizard without a crutch. She tried to leave but Severus stopped her.

"You wouldn't have come here if you weren't in need," the wizard said to her, "We are only going to talk, Miss Windelforth. At the end of our conversation, you can make your decision whether or not to accept my services."

His voice was so silken and his eyes mesmerizing Agatha sank back down into the armchair, unable to take her eyes off of him.

"All right," she said softly, the Potions Master giving her a small smile.

Agatha did make the appointment, dipping into her meager savings to pay the asking price. She wasn't disappointed, although she showed up at her appointment drunk as before. Severus sobered her up and proceeded to give her the most satisfying sexual experience of her life.

He made Agatha feel beautiful.

A month later, she was back and made another appointment with the wizard, and once again the wizard made her feel wonderful. She returned two weeks later and Severus reluctantly agreed to see her. He knew she was a cafeteria worker and couldn't continue to afford him. He gently told her she was going to have to stop. Agatha wept horribly, but the Potions Master was firm with her.

Several days later, a pretty blonde came in, rushing through her consultation, saying she had an appointment and left after only forty-five minutes, making an appointment to see him. When the time for intimacy arrived and was indulged in, Severus was horrified and angered to discover the blonde witch under him was really Agatha under Polyjuice potion and transformed back while he was on top of her. He quickly expelled her, saying she was banned and tested every witch that entered his shop thereafter, hanging a sign that basically said, "Polyjuiced Witches Will Be Blacklisted."

In the meantime, Agatha neglected to pay her house notes on time because of the added expense of the Potions Master and came home one evening after work and found her home repossessed. Nothing was left but the foundation. The goblins at Gringotts didn't waste time. When they repossessed…they repossessed.

The desperate witch had also begun stealing money out of the register at the Ministry in an attempt to keep seeing Severus. She was subsequently caught and fired, lucky not to be sent to prison. Stealing from the Ministry was a very bad offense, but once the reason was known, she was released with the stipulation she attend at least 4 meetings of Snape Anonymous a week for a year, have a paper signed and turn it in at probation. Another stipulation was that she stay away from Severus. He also received a copy of the Order.

Now Agatha worked as a dishwasher at the Three Broomsticks and didn't earn much. She was too inept and socially introverted to serve as a waitress, but Rosmerta felt sorry for her and put her on in the kitchens.

Agatha had a healthy imagination, and convinced herself that Severus Snape was in love with her. He had to be. How could he make love to her the way he did and not feel anything? She hated the SA meetings and all the witches who had been with him. The dirty whores. Her stomach hurt the entire time she was there, listening to their stories and not identifying with them at all. She was Severus Snape's true love after all. These women simply threw themselves at him and he was a man. It was hard for him to resist them.

He had to be taken out of their reach.

The SA members tried to get Agatha to open up and talk about what happened to her and how she was recovering, but she wouldn't. Several witches tried to sponsor her, but she said she wasn't ready for a sponsor she was just there to listen. But she tuned them all out, repeating the 12 steps mechanically night after night as she plotted.

Plotted to get to the man she loved. They would go away together, she and Severus Snape…far away, beyond the reach of the Ministry…of everyone.

It didn't matter she barely had a galleon to her name.

They would live on love.

* * *

Craven Wormwood's tight, unpleasant face screwed up even more unpleasantly as he filled a bottle with potion very carefully. He wore thick, liquid proof gloves made of sea dragon hide, but he'd rather not take any chances with this stuff. It was powerful. 

The alchemist stoppered the bottle then scourgified it clean several times, insuring no potion clung to the outside.

"There she is," he breathed, his hazel eyes studying the small bottle. He limped out of the back room to the counter where Agatha waited and set the bottle out of reach on the counter.

"There you go. My own brew. I haven't come up with a name for it yet, but it's potent. If I could, I'd give it the name 'Liquid Imperio.' It's odorless. Get a little on somebody's skin and they will do whatever you say until they are given the antidote. I haven't registered it with the Ministry because it would instantly be banned. It's almost an Unforgivable in a bottle. I'll give it to you for one thousand galleons," he said, arching a bushy eyebrow at the unattractive witch.

"But…but I've only got seven hundred and fifty galleons," she said desperately, "Would you take the rest out in…in trade?"

Craven eyed the witch.

"What you offering?" he asked.

"Me," she said.

She'd do anything to get that potion for Severus.

Craven looked at her consideringly and shook his head, picking up the bottle.

"Ain't no one witch worth a two hundred and fifty galleon fuck," he said, "I could stick my cock in twenty-five different whores for that price. You go get some more money. I'm open until midnight."

Shit. Agatha knew one wizard worth five hundred galleons easily. Damn. How could she get two hundred and fifty galleons before midnight?

The witch glumly headed for the Three Broomsticks. She had to work tonight.

Agatha had begged, stole and borrowed to get up that money…hitting up her family with all the desperation of a drug addict, even selling her wand.

She walked into the inn and saw Rosmerta counting money then placing it into a box and placing it behind the bar. Her cash box.

Agatha waved a half-hearted hello, the wheels turning. Usually she was the last one out and no one watched her leave. It would be a simple matter to steal the box since she was an employee. The wards behind the bar only went off when someone who didn't work there slipped behind it. Normally, this was good protection, but in Agatha's case, the wards were enablers.

If she were found out, it would mean jail…but she had moved to another location in Knockturn Alley without informing anyone, not even the Ministry official she reported to each week with her signed SA slips.

The establishment she stayed at now didn't have a permit for roomers so was quite clandestine. Those of very low moral character resided there, each resident staying to themselves. They wouldn't question anything she did, wanting to protect their own asses. It would do for the time being, until she and Snape slipped away. There would be no money issues. The wizard must have plenty.

* * *

Hermione stood on the street corner down from Severus' office, trying to muster up the courage to go in for a consultation. 

"This is business," she told herself as she paced back and forth, bumping into a couple of passersby and apologizing before resuming her pacing again. "I just have to look at it that way."

It was more than an hour before the witch walked down to the office, took a deep breath and opened the door. A chime sounded and Severus appeared instantly out of the back room. He saw who it was and arched an eyebrow.

"Ah Miss Granger. Back for more tea?" the Potions Master asked her silkily, walking around the counter and gliding up to her, his black eyes drifting down her person.

Hermione's hair was carefully brushed and he could tell she had taken some care dressing, wearing nice blue robes and matching nail polish. She didn't have on much makeup…just a little mascara and lip gloss. Severus bet it was flavored.

No. She wasn't here for tea…possibly a shot of something else.

Hermione lifted her chin.

"No. I am here for a consultation," she announced, meeting his eyes courageously.

Severus almost chuckled at her exaggerated display of bravery, a sure sign she was nervous as hell. Gryffindors always went into "display" mode when facing something they feared.

"Very good. As I have a free hour I can take you immediately," he said, walking around the counter and pointing to a box with a slot in the top of it.

"Please deposit your fifty galleons in the cash box," he purred at her.

Hermione pulled out her purse and carefully counted out the fifty galleons in ten galleon coins and dropped them into the box as directed, she returned the purse to her pocket as Severus opened the door that led to the consultation area and swept his arm up in an exaggerated gesture.

"Enter my parlor, Miss Granger," the wizard said silkily, leaning in slightly as Hermione passed by him so she brushed his robes. He wanted to see…or rather feel her reaction.

As he thought, she colored, hurrying to one of the armchairs and sitting down quickly, her eyes on her hands and her hands in her lap twisting nervously. The table between the chairs once again held a light repast. Severus studied her briefly.

"Slightly repressed," he noted to himself, "No eye contact. Guilt. Hm."

Severus sat down opposite her and looked at her quietly until Hermione finally looked up.

"Looking at me is the first step, Miss Granger. Now…may I call you by your first name or would you prefer me to use your surname?" he asked her.

"Um, my first name will be fine," Hermione said awkwardly.

"Hermione," he said softly.

Hermione felt a shiver run up her spine at the way her name sounded on his lips. So sexy.

"In turn you will refer to me as Severus. We are no longer teacher and student, but man and woman," he said to her.

Hermione nodded, feeling as if her tongue were all tied in knots.

Severus continued.

"In order to evaluate your 'needs," Hermione, I require honesty from you. You can tell me anything…or if you find it difficult to talk to me, you can answer my questions. Do you understand?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said rather hoarsely.

"Would you prefer to tell me what you want sexually or would you prefer me to ask you questions and come to my own conclusions?" he asked her.

Oh dear gods. She couldn't tell him what she wanted…she didn't know. Well, she could say she wanted the same thing that drove all those witches to SA, but that sounded terrible. Then Hermione felt a burst of bravado.

"Can I ask you a few questions first?" she said to the wizard.

"Certainly. Ask away," Severus replied, settling back and taking in the curiosity in her eyes.

"Are you aware there is a group of women who meet several times a week because of their obsession with you?" she asked him.

Severus nodded.

"Yes I am aware of that. SA or Snape Anonymous," he replied, "I've tried to get them to give me a list of the witches attending those meetings so I can stop providing service to them, but was blatantly refused…the reason being their identities have to be protected. So there is no way for me to tell who is obsessed with me to that degree."

Hermione frowned a little.

"But Severus, surely you have to know if a witch returns to you time and time again," she said.

"The fact that she returns does not mean she is obsessed with me, but likes the service I provide. Some witches are just randy, Hermione. They don't empty out their accounts for me. If I do become aware of a woman resorting to spending galleons she doesn't have with me, I stop seeing her. But I can't take responsibility for their actions when they aren't with me. In fact, every witch I am with signs a contract that absolves me of any responsibility beyond the service I provide and that she is of clear conscience concerning what we do," he said evenly.

"Do you at least find out if they are married?" Hermione asked him.

"Again, that is not my responsibility. Have any of the paid wizards you utilized ever asked you if you were married?" he shot back at her.

Hermione colored.

"No, they didn't," she replied guiltily.

"No, because it was not their concern. I am not a moral compass, Hermione. A witch the age of consent and above is considered able to make her own decisions. I ask no personal questions about their lives. If they want to tell me, which many do…I give no advice or pass any judgments on them. My job is to make them feel…feel what they need to feel when with a wizard. To give them an experience to remember. And I do that," Severus said coolly.

It seemed as if Hermione were challenging him morally. She still had a little "holier-than-thou" attitude. He'd take care of that nicely if she made an appointment.

"Do you have any more questions?" he asked the witch.

"No," Hermione said, feeling a bit stupid at trying to take him to task for those witches.

She realized that was what she was doing, trying to get him to admit he was doing something wrong. But he wouldn't…because as far as he was concerned, he wasn't. Still, a nagging part of Hermione thought he should feel some responsibility despite the signed releases he had. These were human beings he was dealing with. Women with emotions and needs that he fed then basically abandoned.

Well, that wouldn't happen with her. Even if he were good, she certainly wouldn't give up everything to continue seeing him. She wasn't that weak-minded. If it got that affecting, she would certainly go the obliviation route. That would be the most expedient method of getting over him. But she wasn't even sure she would do that yet.

"Good. Now it is my turn to ask the questions, and they will be most direct. You must be sure to be honest with me, Hermione…and just to remind you…I was your teacher for six of your seven years at Hogwarts. I can tell when you are lying," he said silkily.

Hermione lifted her chin again, refusing to be cowed. Severus gave her an approving look…she was still a brave little witch, which most likely translated to she would be adventurous in the bedroom to prove to him she wasn't afraid to try new things.

"What was your most stellar sexual encounter, Hermione?" he asked the witch.

Hermione blinked at him. She hadn't had many stellar encounters, nothing that she remembered with great fondness or passion. Severus studied her, seeing that she was searching for something she didn't have

"I…I don't know," she admitted.

"Not one is worth remembering?" he asked her, cocking his head slightly.

"I…I remember them, just not as being 'stellar.' Fairly good sometimes, but…well…not earthshaking," she replied, her voice quavering.

"Earthshaking. Is that what you'd like to experience, Hermione? Something earth-shaking?" he asked her, his voice dropping low, "An experience that would…as the muggles are fond of saying, 'rock your world?"

Hypnotized by the wizard voice Hermione nodded, swallowing. Yes…yes she would like to know what an experience like that would be like.

"The definition of 'earthshaking' is varied, Hermione. It means 'loud' which is characterized by or producing a sound of great volume or intensity; it also means an occurrence that is extremely significant," the wizard said, leaning forward, his eyes taking on an even deeper darkness.

"It is also quite…violent, Hermione…the shaking of the earth dislodges things that have been in place for ages, opens up new vistas, new areas to explore. It exposes things that have been hidden in the dark and puts them up to scrutiny. Are you prepared for the possibility of the exposure of your deepest, darkest secrets and desires? With me, Hermione, you might find out things about yourself that you never knew, things you never dreamed because once I expose them…I will explore them," he said to her, a hint of delicious danger in his voice that struck her right between the thighs.

Hermione shifted in the armchair slightly, and Severus leaned back, studying her.

"I know what you need, witch," he said darkly.

Her lip quivering and body heating up, Hermione said one word.

"What?" she asked him, longing to hear the answer.

Severus gave a little smile.

"And here, Hermione…is where salesmanship comes into play. You see, I never tell a witch what she needs…I show her," he said softly, their eyes meeting, "So now, it is left to you. Do you want to find out what it is you need, or go your way…never knowing, never finding out…never…experiencing it."

Hermione stared at the wizard.

"You know something? You're still as cruel as you were in Hogwarts," she said to him, fighting the desire she was feeling.

Gods, yes she wanted to know and know immediately.

Severus merely folded his arms and quirked his sensuous mouth at her.

"Be that as it may, Hermione, the Quaffle is in your pitch now. Do you wish to make an appointment with me?" he asked her, his face carefully neutral.

Hermione looked at him. Those eyes seemed as if they knew the very secret to Life itself.

"Yes," she said in a whisper, "I do."

Severus had been keeping a Friday clear in case Hermione decided to use his services, scheduling his clients around it. Normally he allotted four hours to a witch. But Hermione was going to pull an all-nighter. This was not going to be work.

"Very good," he said in a business-like manner, totally different than his demeanor before. This served to help snap Hermione back to reality. "I have one opening a week from Friday, starting at 7:00 pm…until. If you take it, be sure you have nothing scheduled for early Saturday morning. You may be…late."

"It will take all night?" Hermione asked him, her stomach flipping over.

Severus gave her a small smile.

"Each witch is different, Hermione, however, I believe in your case, it will take the entire night," he replied.

Gods, was the wizard saying he could fuck all night long? No wonder witches were going to meetings about him.

"Do I need to leave a deposit?" she asked the wizard, who shook his head.

"Normally, I do require the client to leave half up front, but I know you well, Hermione. You wouldn't 'stiff' me. It is I who will be 'stiffing' you…and thoroughly," he purred at her, rising and offering his hand.

Hermione stood and took it. It was warm and strong as he curled his fingers around her own. His touch was electric and sent thrills up her arm and down her body.

"Circe," she sighed, her eyes going half-lidded for a moment as Severus pressed his lips against the back of her hand, then turned it over, pressing them softly against the pulse on her wrist, sending waves of pleasure washing over Hermione. Her legs nearly buckled. He could do her on top of the scones and she wouldn't give a damn.

"It is time to leave, Hermione," Severus purred at her, thinking the same thing she was, that he could take her right now and not get a single complaint. But he stuck to a strict rule.

No freebies.

He led Hermione through the door and back into the outer office. An older witch was sitting there and her eyes lit up at the sight of the wizard, ignoring Hermione completely.

"I will be right with you, Helen," Severus said smoothly as he escorted Hermione to the door. The witch practically squirmed when he spoke to her.

Severus opened the door for Hermione, his eyes glinting slightly.

"Next Friday, Hermione…and be punctual. I charge a late fee," he said with a wry smirk as Hermione silently exited, still unable to voice anything.

He closed the door behind her, locked and warded it, then walked over to the waiting woman and offered her his arm. She rose and took it, both of them disappearing through another door.

Hermione seemed to regain composure then. She found she didn't feel any negative response to Severus walking away with that witch, only excitement that the following Friday it would be her walking through that door.

Gods…he really was addictive, and he hadn't even touched her yet.

* * *

The following Saturday morning Severus was busy in the back rooms of his establishment checking for glitches and adjusting each scenario accordingly for the clients he had to meet next week when he heard the chime of his front door. He made his last touches then headed out to greet whoever had entered. 

In the front office, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks looked around the office with interest, Tonks chuckling at a sign that hung over the back counter. It had three images on it. Two of a wicked looking skull and crossbones, and the other seemed to be a stake of some sort.

The sign read in bold lettering:

**FEMALE CLIENTS ONLY!  
All others will be HEXED or WORSE!**

"It seems Severus is not an equal opportunity hooker," Tonks laughed.

Kingsley smirked, then sobered as Severus entered from a door behind the counter. The Potions Master looked surprised to see the Aurors, then walked around the counter, up to Kingsley and shook his hand firmly. They had served in the Order together.

"Good morning, Kingsley," he said to the black Auror, then his eyes turned on the grinning Tonks. Her hair was spiked and colored bright yellow this morning.

"Good morning, Tonks. Still on a mission to blind most of the wizarding world I see," Severus said to the pixieish witch by way of greeting.

"Morning Severus," she replied, touching her hair and smiling.

"Good morning, Severus," Kingsley also said in his deep, rich voice, "We're here on official Ministry business I'm afraid."

Severus quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Don't tell me they've finally passed the legislation to close me down," Severus asked him, gesturing to two of the seats in the waiting area and taking a third seat. Both Tonks and Kingsley sat down.

"No, they've given up on that. If they closed you down, they would have to do the same to the other brothels, and let's face it…they provide a valuable service," Tonks said, "But I'm sure they're working on something else. I heard they sent a mole here to try and find out if you were using any type of mind-altering magic on witches illegally, but she came back and said the only magic you used was the all-natural type."

"Really?" Severus responded, wondering which satisfied witch it was, "No I don't use spells on my clients, I don't need to."

Tonks gave Severus an appraising look. Kingsley saw it and frowned.

"If you need any fantasies fulfilled, Tonks…you know who to come to," he growled at her in a low voice.

Tonks smiled at him.

"Gods, you're so jealous Kingsley," she said, punching his thick shoulder.

"That's right. I am, so remember that," he said a bit warningly as Tonks winked at Severus, who smirked.

"Don't worry, Kingsley. Tonks was the first witch I blacklisted…on principle. You are a braver man than I tangling with a metamorphmagus. The gods only know what she could turn into in the middle of orgasm," the Potions Master said, narrowing his eyes at the witch.

Kingsley gave a wan smile.

"It can get a bit intense at that," he replied as Tonks colored.

Kingsley and Tonks had been lovers for several years, and the wizard did indeed experience quite a few surprises bedding the witch. He had almost been suffocated and nearly crushed a number of times when Tonks lost control and several tentacle-like appendages complete with suckers shot out of her body and engulfed him when she came. Yes, fucking Tonks could be quite dangerous…which kept Kingsley enamored with the witch. Now that Voldemort was gone she provided the necessary element of danger he required.

"Enough about that," Tonks snapped, still rather red, "Tell him why we're here, Kingsley."

"Ah yes. Are you familiar with an 'Agatha Windelforth' Severus?" the Auror asked him.

Severus nodded.

"Yes, she was a former client of mine who got into a bit of trouble. I received an Order from the Ministry stating she was not to utilize my services any longer," the Potions Master replied.

"Well, she's still getting into trouble," Kingsley said, "She took a large amount of money from the Three Broomsticks the other evening. Rosmerta's cashbox is charmed to show the last three people who opened it. Miss Windelforth was the last one. She took over twelve hundred galleons," Kingsley said soberly, "It's off to Azkaban for a few months if she's caught. Due to her history, we thought she might have been trying to see you…on a professional level."

"No, she hasn't been here. I check my clients carefully now to make sure they are not polyjuiced…and not…male," Severus said, his face contorting slightly.

Adam had made a few efforts to utilize Severus' skills, hence the large sign Tonks read. For some reason, the vampire Queen's sexual powers didn't work on the Potions Master. It was possible that it only worked on mortal males who had an inclination to go "the other way" or who were bi-curious, of which Severus was neither. He scooted the disappointed Queen off the premises and quickly, threatening to hit him with a Solaris hex. It wouldn't have done anything to the chubby little Queen. Sunlight didn't affect him like it did other species of vampire. Adam could walk in daylight although his minions couldn't.

"Well, if you see her, please let us know," Kingsley said, standing up, "She has a number of problems that she definitely needs help with. She will receive treatment while incarcerated."

Both Tonks and Severus rose.

"I will," the pale wizard promised. He didn't need any more problems with the Ministry. It was already trying to find ways to close him down.

"Thanks, Severus," Tonks said, then, "By the way…how much do you charge for a shag?"

"Five hundred galleons," Severus replied, a small glint in his eye as Tonks whistled.

"That's a lot of money for a little sex," she said, shaking her head and once again giving the wizard an appraising look, "For that amount of money, there'd better be some chandelier swinging or something."

"Or something," Severus purred as Kingsley scowled.

"Let's go Tonks," he said bad-naturedly, "See you later, Severus."

Kingsley caught Tonks by the arm and practically dragged the witch out of Severus' shop. Once outside, he pulled her close, his dark face even darker.

"Feeling randy, eh?" he growled at her.

Tonks blinked up at him.

"Oh, I was just asking Kingsley. I was curious, that's all," she said, shuddering a little against his large, muscular body. He had a good, tight hold on her.

"Curious, eh? Well, come on…we're going to stop by my flat before we head back to the Ministry," the Auror said, "We'll see if I can't pound that curiosity out of you."

"Kingsley, you're such a caveman," Tonks sighed against him, completely turned on. She loved when the Auror became jealous and possessive.

"Wait until you get a load of my club," the wizard purred, disapparating with her.

* * *

Severus returned to his back rooms. If Agatha showed up…he'd turn her in immediately. After all, he could get in trouble for being in her presence. He wasn't about to go down for her. 

On Wednesday evening, Hermione received a post delivered by a rather evil-looking black raven. Gingerly she removed the message from the bird's leg. It squawked at her raucously, then left quickly, not even waiting for a bit of something to eat, which was unusual. Maybe ravens weren't as greedy as owls.

Hermione opened the letter. It was from Professor Snape. Her belly did a flip-flop as she read the message.

_Enclosed is the standard waiver all clients sign. Read it over, and bring it with you on Friday evening. Also I have a few requirements of you._

_1) Bathe thoroughly from head to toe. Particularly the toes which are often neglected._

_2) Wear no lotion or scent. It usually tastes horrible. I have a few flavored oils if you wish to utilize them._

_3) Apply a contraceptive patch or charm prior to arriving. A secondary charm will be cast as well when you arrive. Better safe than pregnant._

_4) Use no magical enhancements or spells. They are not necessary and I prefer a witch to come to me as she is. A little make-up is allowed. No foundation however. It also tastes terrible and makes a mess of the bed sheets and pillowcases._

_5) Be prompt. I was not jesting when I said I charge a late fee._

_I will be expecting you at seven o'clock pm._

_Until then._

Hermione read over the requirements several times. He certainly was direct. She pulled out the contract and read it:

**_In order to become a client and willing participant in the Intimate Services (Intercourse) provided by Severus Snape Services LTD (SSS) you must read and complete this 'Waiver of Responsibility/Legal Consent Form' in its entirety._**

**_I, the undersigned understand that SSS is unable to completely guarantee that no injury or other harm will come to me or my possessions as a result of any intimate interactions. Participation in Intercourse involves certain risks, some of which are directly related to being penetrated by Severus Snape, the sole provider of said services. These risks may include, but are not limited to rather rough sessions, muscle aches, cramping, vaginal/anal aches, discomfort occurring while engaged in mock acts of domination with/without restraints, sex toys and/or spell packets, discomfort occurring from physical exertion, unfamiliar sexual positions or the occurrence of some other unforeseeable accident._**

**_I fully understand and accept these risks associated with participation in Intercourse. I also hereby agree to hold harmless and make no claim of any description including claims, actions, suits, procedures, costs, expenses, damages and liabilities against SSS and its proprietor for any loss or damages suffered in the course of or following my participation._**

**_I understand that this release will be binding upon myself, my estate, my heirs, representatives and assigns. I further confirm that I understand that Intercourse can involve a good deal of physical activity, and I am in good physical health and do not suffer from any heart condition or other ailment or physical disability that would inhibit my ability to participate in Intercourse or place me in undue health jeopardy._**

**_I understand that Severus Snape will attempt to understand and work with my needs and it is not necessary for me to control the situation and willingly relinquish all control to Severus Snape for the duration of said Intercourse. If I have any medical condition I have notified Severus Snape of this._**

**_I agree to be fully bound by the conditions set forth by SSS. In particular, I agree to accept all physical contact with Severus Snape as is necessary. I agree not to cast any spells or hexes during Intercourse, nor will I bring my wand to the actual engagement._**

**_I have read this Waiver of Responsibility/Legal Consent Form carefully, and understand that by signing this form I am agreeing on behalf of myself, my estate, my heirs, representatives and assigns not to sue or seek other legal actions against SSS or its proprietor, Severus Snape for any loss or damages suffered in or after the course of my participation._**

**_Signature_**

**_Date_**

Dear gods. Should she sign this contract in blood or what? It certain didn't give her many rights or protections. Every witch Severus slept with signed this?

Hermione shook her head and reread the contract stopping at the following part:

_**Participation in Intercourse involves certain risks, some of which are directly related to being penetrated by Severus Snape, the sole provider of said services. These risks may include, but are not limited to rather rough sessions, muscle aches, cramping, vaginal/anal aches, discomfort occurring while engaged in mock acts of domination with/without restraints, sex toys and/or spell packets, discomfort occurring from physical exertion, unfamiliar sexual positions or the occurrence of some other unforeseeable accident. **_

Hermione blinked at this. Then reread the part about damages. Surely he wouldn't purposely damage her. No. She doubted he did any terrible damage to witches or he wouldn't be so popular. That was to protect him in case something did happen.

Utilizing Severus' services was much different than going to the brothel. There, this was all implied, not written out plainly with a client signing. They wouldn't have many customers otherwise. It was all so…so legal.

Hermione stared at the contract for several more minutes, then thought about the consultation she had with the wizard. He had seemed so sure, so confident he could give her the experience she needed. There was so much promise in those dark, penetrating eyes. Hermione felt a pulse of warmth, then carried the contract over to her writing desk, pick up a quill, dipped it in the inkwell and signed it, dating it and neatly printing her name as well. The contract flashed blue, signifying she was bound to it.

That was that. She was in for it now.

Hermione folded up the contract and returned it to the envelope. She'd deliver it to Professor Snape on Friday.

Another delicious thrill shot through the witch.

She'd deliver the waiver…then, hopefully, he'd deliver what he'd promised her.

* * *

Wearing a glamour charm, Agatha Windelforth circled the block several times, looking in the window of Severus' place of business. She still didn't have a wand. She had purchased the Imperio Potion from Craven and now held it in her hand. The alchemist had topped the bottle with a small sponge. All she had to do was bring the sponge into contact with the wizard of her dreams and he would be her love forever…as long as he didn't get the antidote. 

She watched with a frown as a smiling witch left his office. It was empty now. Quickly, she entered the office. Immediately a piercing ward rather than the chime sounded and Severus, who was standing behind the counter looked up frowning.

"Agatha, what are you doing here?" he snarled, stalking around the counter and up to the witch.

"I…I just had to see you. I miss you Severus," she said, removing the charm and appearing as herself.

"Agatha, I explained to you that this was strictly business, and also received an Order that you are not to be on my premises or utilize my services. You are putting me at risk, and give me no choice but to report you," the wizard said darkly, frowning at her.

"Services? Severus, it's not about services between us. Maybe with those other desperate witches, but not with me. I know it's love," Agatha said, her eyes desperate.

"It is not love, Agatha…it was sex. That's all it was. I'm sorry about this," Severus said, drawing his wand and getting ready to walk past her to the door and send up the Auror-summoning spell, a red flare.

Agatha grasped his other hand in hers.

"Wait," she said, letting the tip of the bottle touch the wizard's palm.

Severus stiffened, and felt as if he were being divided in half, his will being pulled back.

"What have you done?" he gasped before falling silent and looking down at the witch, who put her glamour charm back on, changing her features.

"I've secured the love of my life. Now come with me, Severus. We are going to run away together…away from the other witches, away from the Ministry," she said, "but first we're going to make love at my flat all night long. I've missed you."

Inside, Severus was screaming, "No! I will not go with you!" but outwardly, he followed Agatha obediently from the shop, unable to help himself.

Dear gods. Maybe he should have stuck to teaching Potions.

* * *

Severus walked obediently alongside Agatha until they reached the public apparition point. The witch looped her arm through his and together they apparated into the dark, dingy environ of Knockturn Alley, Agatha pulling up her hood. Witches and wizards lined the alley walls, plotting and eyeing passersby, trying to get a bead on the foolish or inexperienced. Most only gave Severus a passing glance and paid no attention to the hooded witch walking beside him. Hiding one's face here was nothing new. 

They turned down a side alley and stopped in front of a battered, weather-beaten door at the back of what appeared to be a rundown flat. This was where Agatha lived. She took out a key and opened the door.

"Follow me," she said to Severus, who did as she asked, all the while trying to fight off whatever spell he was under.

They walked up a corridor with several doors on either side. Agatha stopped at the last door on the right, took out another key and opened the door, entering, Severus following behind her. Agatha closed the door and looked up at him smiling.

"We're home for the moment, my love," she said to the wizard, lowering her hood and removing the glamour charm, "Tomorrow, we will go to Gringotts and you will withdraw a large amount of galleons and exchange them for notes. We are moving to the muggle world. How much do you have in Gringotts?"

Protesting inwardly, Severus told her.

Agatha smiled in delight.

"We're going to be well off, that's for certain" she said, unbuttoning her robes.

Her room was so tiny Severus felt he couldn't turn around, not that he could if he wanted to. He watched as Agatha removed her robes, a brown skirt, white blouse and brown shoes underneath.

"Now we're going to get reacquainted," she breathed, stepping into him, "Kiss me."

Severus leaned forward and kissed her rather mechanically.

Agatha frowned when they broke the kiss. That hadn't felt right.

"I want you to kiss me like you do when I come to visit you. Kiss me with love," she demanded.

Severus kissed her again, and although he moved his mouth correctly and held her properly, something was missing…but Agatha wouldn't be thwarted.

"It's…it's just new for you right now, Severus. All those other women have put you off your game is all. Well, undress. You'll get familiar with me again," she said, beginning to undress herself.

The Potions Master did undress, did take Agatha down to the tiny twin bed mattress and did engage her several times that night, but the witch was aware he didn't contain the passion and fire she had experienced with him when she visited him at his shop. Under the spell, the Potions Master's body performed…but his mind nor his heart was in the act. He had no desire to please Agatha and that came through. But the witch was still determined. The sex was still good even if she wasn't lifted to the full height the wizard was capable of.

Finally she fell asleep, tucked uncomfortably against Severus, who lay there in the dark, a prisoner in the tiny twin bed, his back pressing against the wall.

No one knew where he was or who he was with. He didn't see any way out of this unless the spell wore off, and Agatha was far too certain that they would be together always. Had she cast the Imperio on him wandlessly? No. It had to be sustained and Agatha had been quite distracted. He would have come out of the spell at least when she orgasmed. Possibly some kind of potion or draught. Something that worked through the skin. She had grasped his hand before he'd gone under. That must be it. But he was unfamiliar with any potion that had such power of control over an individual.

Suddenly he had to relieve himself and found he couldn't get out of the bed. But he could wake Agatha. He did so.

"I need to piss," he said stiffly, unable to voice anything other than his need.  
"  
Out the door, to the left, third door down on the right. Go use the loo and come right back," Agatha said sleepily.

Severus rose, pulled on his boxers and exited the room, smelling of sex. He couldn't even scourgify himself. A wizard staggered past him in ragged robes and smelling of old booze.

"You reek of pussy!" the wizard slurred at him, bumping against the wall as Severus passed.

Severus looked longingly down the hall but found he couldn't pass the loo. He went in. It was filthy and stunk of urine. He was barefoot too. He quickly relieved himself and left the dirty toilet unflushed. He wasn't about to touch that handle.

He exited the bathroom and walked back to Agatha's room. To his horror, the snaggle-toothed witch was awake and still randy.

"One more time, lover," she purred and he instantly got an erection he didn't feel.

One again Severus shagged her, cursing the day he ever decided to exchange sex for pay.

* * *

Her hair shining and well-scrubbed from head to toe, Hermione made her way to Severus' shop, feeling like a boulder was resting in her belly. She entered and the little chime went off. 

She waited for Severus to appear, and when he didn't…she sat down to wait. And wait. And wait. After half an hour she got up and walked to the counter.

"Professor Snape! I'm here!" Hermione called loudly.

There was no response. She looked at the door that led to his consultation room, then the mysterious door that he walked through with the older witch the last time she saw him. Could he be with another customer and run into overtime?

Hermione doubted it. He was quite adamant she show up on time. He wouldn't have her do that to make her wait, would he? Hm.

Maybe he would.

Hermione called him again and still received no answer.

She took a deep breath and walked behind the counter. First she opened the consultation room. It was empty. Then she looked at the other door.

"Well, maybe he's asleep or something," she said to herself in order to drum up the courage to go through that mysterious door. She instinctively knew it was there that Severus worked his magic.

She tried the door and found it locked and warded. Well, that was no problem. Hermione had excellent spell breaking skills and after about ten minutes was in. She looked down a long corridor that had five evenly spaced doors on either side.

"Hello? Professor?" she called loudly.

Still there was no answer.

Hermione approached the first door and knocked on it. There was no answer and it was locked. She cast a simple Alohamora spell and opened it. Inside the room was an enormous four-poster bed, deep shag carpet, several armchairs and ottomans and a black marble fireplace with a nice roaring fire. Soft candlelight illuminated it. It was very romantic.

But he wasn't here.

She closed the door and went to the next room, her eyes going wide as she opened the door. This was no romantic setting. The walls were made of stone and several torches blazed on the wall. There was a table with restraints at either end, some kind of leather harness hanging from the ceiling, and on the walls were mounted chains, whips and very frightening looking sex toys. There was also some kind of wheel mounted on the far wall. It also had restraints on it, and looked as if it spun. She noticed a black mask, black gloves and a riding crop resting on the table.

"Good gods," she breathed, her heart pounding.

Had the Professor planned on bringing her in here? She really didn't think this was what she needed.

She closed the door and walked to the next room. It was a classroom setting with tables, student desks and a huge mahogany teacher's desk. There was a blackboard, pointer, chalk and erasers. Maybe a schoolroom fantasy. Hermione felt herself go a little warm. She had a crush on Severus when he was a teacher. Maybe he would have brought her in here.

Hermione stepped into the next room and staggered as the floor rocked too and fro. She could smell sea air and see the ocean. She was on the deck of a ship. Wow. This had to be like the room of requirement at Hogwarts. She looked up. A skull and crossbones standard was flying, whipping in the wind, the skull grinning horribly. This was a pirate ship. She could imagine the dark wizard as a pirate.

She exited that room, catching her balance as she walked in to the stable corridor. She explored all the rooms, amazed at the varying scenarios. There was a deserted island, a cave, a jungle area, a prison, a kind of office, and one room that was completely empty. Perhaps he kept that for special scenarios.

Damn, the Professor certainly had it going on. No wonder witches were gah-gah over him when he offered all that. But where was he? Hermione was more than ready to turn herself over to him.

Hermione did one more search, then left his shop perplexed and a bit angry. Did he purposely stand her up? He had to be somewhere on the premises…his shop was open after all. He wouldn't leave it open.

Maybe…maybe this had all been a ruse to humiliate her and he had no intention on dealing with her at all. Some kind of payback for the years at Hogwarts when she was such a know-it-all.

Hermione didn't really believe that. Fucking her would be a much better payback in her estimation, then he could punish her good.

Hermione felt a dark pulse at the thought.

"Damn him," she hissed to herself as she headed for home.

He had gotten her all excited about a night with him, then left her out in the cold. No matter how good a lover he was supposed to be, Professor Snape was still and would always be a bastard.

Hermione found herself at the ten AM meeting of Snape Anonymous. The same crowd was there that attended when she went to the first meeting. She was welcomed back with open arms. But Hermione had a reason for being here. After listening to the preamble and other readings, the chairwitch asked if anyone had a burning desire to share. Hermione stood up.

"Um…I don't want to share really. I have a question," she said slowly.

A few people frowned.

"The meetings don't work that way. There are no discussions unless they are scheduled," the jowly Alice said, frowning.

"I just want to know if Severus Snape is known for standing witches up," Hermione pressed.

Everyone fell silent. Alice's jowls quivered as she fought to keep from breaking the rules and asking her own question of Hermione. She failed.

"Did…did he stand you up, Hermione?" she asked, amazed.

Hermione nodded.

Murmuring broke out among the members, who all were shaking their heads. Severus had never stood up a single one of these women or rescheduled. He was always available for his appointments. They all told her so.

Hermione left the meeting immediately, not waiting for it to end. Furious, she headed for Gringotts to deposit the five hundred galleons she had taken out of her account. Fuck Severus Snape…and not in a good way either. He was history.

As Hermione walked, she didn't register the people she passed, she was so angry. Ahead of her, a glamoured Agatha and Severus walked toward Gringotts, the witch giving him instructions.

"You are to take out one hundred thousand galleons and have them converted to pound notes," the witch instructed, "Then we'll go to London and get ourselves a little love nest. We'll make love around the clock, Severus. It's going to be a beautiful life, you'll see, dearest."

Hermione looked up sharply. Severus? She had distinctly heard a woman say the name Severus. She looked around and saw him. It was the back of him, but there was no mistaking that smooth, cat-like stride. A woman was walking beside him, talking animatedly.

Scowling, Hermione hurried up and appeared on the other side of him.

"Where were you last night?" she demanded of the Potions Master, who looked straight ahead and didn't respond. But Agatha did.

"Get out of here. Can't you see he's with me?" she spat at Hermione who looked at the witch with hard eyes.

"I have some questions for him. He stood me up last night, I had an appointment," Hermione said, assuming this woman was another client of his.

"He won't be meeting with you or any other witches any longer. He's retired," she snapped at Hermione, "So you can just leave us alone."

"Retired?" Hermione responded, looking up at the wizard. Why wasn't he responding to her and letting this witch do all the talking?

"Are you retiring, Professor?" Hermione asked him.

"Tell her yes, Severus," Agatha said to the wizard.

Severus looked at Hermione, his eyes unnaturally bright.

"Yes," he said, then looked straight ahead again.

Hermione knew something was wrong.

"Professor, what's wrong with you?" she asked the wizard as they stopped at a corner together. Gringotts was just ahead.

"Nothing's wrong with him. Tell her Severus," Agatha said to the wizard, who looked at Hermione.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Hermione," he said, starting to walk again, Agatha holding his arm possessively and wishing Hermione would just go away.

"Now, will you go away? Severus and I are an item now. There won't be any more paid sex…he's mine. All mine. Now get out of here before I summon an Auror," Agatha threatened.

Hermione studied the woman and looked at the necklace she wore. Hermione knew what that was. It was a glamour necklace.

"Why are you glamoured?" Hermione demanded of Agatha.

"That's none of your business," Agatha replied, tucking the charm inside her robes.

Hermione looked suspicious. Too suspicious. Agatha tried to save the situation.

"I have a rather nasty scar on my face. I wear this charm to keep it covered," the witch lied.

Hermione wasn't buying it.

"Severus, tell this witch to leave you alone and go away," Agatha said to the wizard.

"Go away, Hermione," the wizard said. There was none of the usual silk in his voice. It was stiff and unnatural.

Hermione thought he could be under the Imperious curse, but Aurors would have come immediately if that was the case. Use of the Unforgivable curse anywhere in the wizarding community immediately set off a powerful alarm at the Ministry and the wizards could appear at the source within seconds. Maybe a love potion? No, he would still act relatively normal…just be madly in love with the witch. He wouldn't be unresponsive like this. Something was very wrong.

She was going to find out what the fuck it was. Severus had said nothing about retiring from his vocation. He seemed to enjoy it very much. This made no sense.

"Fine. I'm out of here," she snapped at the wizard.

"That's the best thing I've heard you say yet. Now, go away and leave me to my wizard," Agatha said, tightening her hold on Severus and scowling at Hermione.

Hermione fell back into the crowd. Agatha looked behind to see where she went, her eyes sharp. She didn't see her. Hermione watched as they entered Gringotts bank and waited for almost an hour. When they exited, Severus was carrying a satchel with a small chain that was attached to a kind of cuff around his wrist. Hermione's eyes widened.

Something quite valuable had to be in that bag. Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a "Notice-Me-Not" spell on herself and got behind them. Then she created a slender, nearly invisible thread, attaching it to the Potions Master's robes and her own. If the couple disapparated, she'd be taken with them.

She was going to get to the bottom of this.

Agatha and Severus walked to the public apparition point, Hermione close behind.

"Disillusion the satchel, Severus. It will attract unwanted attention in Knockturn Alley," Agatha said to the wizard, who pulled out his wand and did as she asked.

"Knockturn Alley?" Hermione mouthed.

Why were they going to such a disreputable area? And why were they apparating there? It was in walking distance. Maybe they didn't want anyone to see where they were going. Or maybe the witch didn't. Severus wasn't saying much of anything.

Hermione crowded closer as Agatha took hold of Severus' arm and disapparated with him.

All three reappeared in Knockturn Alley. Undesirables rested against the alley walls and gave Severus and Agatha a passing glance as they walked toward the small alley, followed by Hermione. Agatha opened the back entrance and walked through, followed by Severus. Hermione covered her nose as they entered the hallway with doors on either side. The air was so close, she felt she couldn't breathe. Didn't they ever let fresh air in here? She smelled the distinct aroma of urine as she passed a door on her left and gagged slightly.

"Oh, what is this place?" she thought.

Agatha opened the last door on the right with another key and walked in, followed by Severus and Hermione. She turned to the wizard and removed her glamour charm. Hermione started. She had seen this witch at the first SA meeting. She remembered her because she had such a look of hatred on her face as the other witches talked.

"All right, take off the satchel and let's have a look," Agatha said, greed on her face.

Severus had done the transaction privately as Agatha waited, with the instructions to answer the goblins properly and fill out the necessary forms, but not to tell what the money was needed for.

With Hermione standing by the door, Severus pulled out his wand, made the satchel reappear, then detached it from his wrist, handing the bag to Agatha, who put it on the tiny bed and opened it.

She dug her hands inside and pulled out a handful of notes.

"Oh yes! Yes! This is perfect Severus," she said, her eyes shining, "We are going to live the good life…and there's more where this came from I imagine."

Severus stood there, sick to his stomach watching the witch running her hands through all his hard-earned money. He couldn't say anything. Presently, Agatha put the money back and closed the satchel.

"I just have to pack a few things," she said, pulling out a small suitcase from under the bed as Severus just stood there, "Then we can go and start our new life in London."

"New life?" Hermione said to herself, staring at the Professor.

Hermione watched as Agatha removed a small bottle out of her nightstand drawer and set it on top. It had an application sponge on it…and an alchemist's symbol carved into the glass. Her eyes narrowed.

"You know Severus, I think we should tie the knot while in London. Make us 'official' so in the unlikely event you come out of the Imperio potion's influence…you'll be married to me…for life," she said.

"Not if I kill you," Severus thought bitterly.

This witch was insane. Marriage? Well, possibly when they went to register her name would set off alarms. The Ministry and the Home Office were well connected and any magical records immediately available. Agatha was wanted for stealing. She might get arrested and expedited back to the wizarding world. They could add kidnapping and extortion to her crimes as well.

Hermione stared at the witch. Imperio Potion? The Professor WAS under some kind of magical influence. Hermione removed the "Notice-Me-Not" spell.

"You have him spelled!" she yelled at Agatha who spun around shocked. Severus was delighted.

"Get her witch!" he cheered in his mind.

Severus was quite glad Hermione was so nosey and hadn't backed off.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" Agatha screeched as Hermione drew her wand.

"You've potioned him and kidnapped him against his will," Hermione cried.

"He's mine! I love him and he loves me!" Agatha screamed at Hermione.

"If he loved you, you wouldn't have to keep him like this," Hermione shot back, aiming the wand at Agatha.

"Severus! Hex her!" Agatha cried to the wizard.

Severus slowly went for his wand and Hermione hit him with a Petrificus Totalus spell, the wizard going rigid and falling back on the bed as Agatha screamed and lunged for Hermione, catching her by surprise and tearing the wand from her hand. Agatha pointed it at the witch.

"Crucio!" Agatha cried insanely, not thinking that casting such a spell would immediately summon the Aurors.

Fortunately, Hermione's wand wouldn't work for her. Agatha threw it down and looked at Hermione desperately. She had six inches and a few pounds on the short little witch.

Hermione, wandless, crouched defensively her hands curled, ready to grab and punch. If this bitch wanted to dance…they'd dance. She just tried to Crucio her with her own wand! That deserved an ass-kicking.

"Why couldn't you just leave us alone?" Agatha said to her, frowning, "He's mine. He loves ME not you!"

"He doesn't love anybody. He just fucks them for pay," Hermione said coldly, knowing that would most likely hurt the witch and make her vulnerable.

"That's not true! Not me! You and the rest maybe…but not me!" Agatha cried, tears starting to fall. She glanced over at the nightstand and the bottle of Imperio potion. She could touch the witch with it, and then order her to walk off the edge of a high building. That would take care of her. Agatha grabbed the bottle.

Hermione knew that was probably what was controlling Severus. The witch was going to try and use it on her. By the application sponge, Hermione realized she only had to get it on her skin.

"You put that down!" Hermione said with a snarl, "You're already in enough trouble."

"I'll put it down all right, after I've dealt with you," Agatha snarled back, charging at Hermione the bottle raised, sponge down.

Prone on the bed, Severus watched as Hermione caught the larger witch's wrists and they tussled, bumping into the walls, Hermione's fear and anger giving her much more strength as she fought the bigger witch. They struggled around the room, then fell on him and wrestled, Severus getting hit with elbows as they grappled, Hermione managing to roll on top of Agatha, who was partially on top of Severus. Hermione forced the bottle down toward Agatha's face, which was contorted with rage and horror. Hermione's lips were pulled back from her teeth and her eyes narrowed with purpose as she used every bit of strength to bring the sponge in contact with the witch struggling desperately under her. Finally Agatha couldn't hold her back any more. Hermione was too determined to win this fight.

"You little bitch!" Agatha screamed at Hermione as the bottle touched the tip of her nose.

Immediately Agatha stiffened. Hermione climbed off of her and stood up, running her hand through her wild hair, pushing it back and panting loudly as she looked at the stricken witch, then the bottle in her hands.

"Get off of Severus," she said to Agatha, who stiffly moved over and stared at Hermione blankly, her eyes glittering unnaturally.

"Where did you get this potion?" Hermione demanded.

"From Craven Wormwood, the Alchemist," Agatha replied.

"How do you break the spell?" Hermione asked her.

"You have to buy the antidote from him. It is expensive. Much more than the potion," Agatha said.

Hermione looked from her to Severus. He lay on the bed, still stiff and his nose was bleeding from them fighting on top of him. Hermione walked over to her wand and picked it up. She removed the spell from the stricken wizard, then healed his nose.

Severus still lay there, unable to sit up because he wasn't ordered to.

Hermione looked back at Agatha.

"Tell him to listen to me," she said to the witch.

"Severus, listen to her," Agatha said hollowly.

Inside, she was screaming "No! No! He's mine…you can't have him!" But there was nothing she could do. She was under Hermione's control.

Severus' eyes shifted toward Hermione gratefully.

"Sit up, Professor," the witch said to him.

The wizard did as he was ordered.

"I'm going to go summon the Aurors. We'll get you back to rights, don't worry," she said to the wizard then walked toward the door.

She opened it, then paused…looking back at him.

"You owe me big," Hermione said to the wizard.

Sitting on the bed next to Agatha stiffly, Severus heartily agreed.

* * *

Alchemist Craven Wormwood and Agatha Windelforth were arrested, tried for their crimes and sent to Azkaban. Agatha received ten years and Craven Wormood three years for not registering such a dangerous potion and making it available to the public. He couldn't be held responsible for how it was used however, so got off relatively easy. 

Severus Snape was given the antidote and restored. The first thing he did was contact the clients he was to meet with and cancel their appointments. The second thing he did was close up shop. He wanted no more Agatha Windelforths coming out of the woodworks. He had learned his lesson. Witches were crazy.

Well, maybe not all witches. Some were quite courageous.

Hermione testified in court against Agatha and helped put her away, then exhausted from all the excitement, returned home. She hadn't talked to the Professor but read in the Prophet that he was closing his operation and returning to Hogwarts. Albus had kept his position open in the hopes that the Potions Master would return.

Well, there went her chance to experience Severus Snape's sexual skills. Ah well. At least he was out of the business now and back where he belonged.

She made herself a cup of tea and sat down in the kitchen, sipping it thoughtfully, when she heard a tapping noise on the window. She looked up and couldn't see anything at first. Then she saw two glittering orbs.

Hermione stood up and walked closer. On the windowsill with a message tied to its leg was the Professor's raven. Hermione opened the window, but instead of coming in…the bird just stuck out its leg. Hermione removed the message and the raven flew away quickly. It wasn't very social at all.

She walked back to the kitchen table, sat down and opened the letter. Yes, it was from Professor Snape. She read it.

_I have rescheduled your appointment for this upcoming Friday if you are still interested in my services. The time frame and requirements are still the same, although the waiver is now null and void since I have closed the shop. I am sorry to say I will also be unable to charge you because of my status as an everyday wizard and this is not actually business._

_Still, I know what you need…and would deem it an honor to give it to you, particularly since you saved me from what would undoubtedly have been a living hell. I believe a bit of heaven is in order for you and I have the wings to get you there._

_You do not need to respond to this letter. Be at my shop at seven pm promptly and I will know you have accepted my invitation and this final appointment._

_Sincerely,_

Severus Snape, P.M.  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Hermione stared at the letter for several minutes. He still wanted to see her…and without a fee.

"I have the wings to get you there."

Hermione shuddered a little. No doubt the Professor felt he owed her something, and Hermione agreed heartily.

She'd be there Friday.

* * *

Alice stood before the members of SA looking solemn as she addressed them from the podium, a parchment in her hands. 

"Before we start this meeting, I have an announcement to make. Severus Snape Services LTD has been closed permanently," she said.

This announcement was met with stunned silence.

"And there's more. Severus Snape has created a fund that will pay for partial obliviation for members of Snape Anonymous in full. Only memories concerning Severus Snape will be removed. Simply make an appointment at St. Mungos. You will be examined and given an appointment for the procedure," Alice said, her jowls quivering.

Murmurs went up around the room.  
Alice removed a small piece of parchment from her pocket and opened it, reading it over…her eyes glistening a bit as she addressed the group.

"Also, he sent us a letter. I can't…can't read it directly right now…but he wants all our members to know…he is sorry to have put you all through this. It was never his intention to ruin our lives…just to provide us with what we needed. He apologizes and promises no one else will go through what we have concerning him," she said.

Silence fell over the group. He apologized. Severus Snape apologized. For some, this was the closure they needed. The rest of the meeting was rather subdued, and the next day St. Mungos was filled with former SA members wishing to be obliviated.

* * *

Friday night arrived and so did Hermione, stopping outside of Severus' shop. The sign outside was taken down and the office was very dim as if closed. She tried the door and it opened, the small chime went off. 

This time the wizard appeared, striding from the back room, immaculate in black dress robes, his hair shining as he stopped a foot from the witch, lifted her hand and kissed it gently.

"Hermione," he said softly to the witch, who turned a bit crimson.

"Severus," she managed to croak.

The wizard smirked at how hoarse her voice was. He knew it was nerves.

"Thank you for saving me from Miss Windelforth," he said silkily.

"Actually, if she hadn't been so pushy when I approached you, she might have gotten away with you," Hermione replied, relaxing a bit.

Severus' face contorted slightly then relaxed, his eyes filling with a bit of mirth.

"I believe you mean if you hadn't been so angry I missed our appointment, she might have gotten away with me," he purred at her, "Why were you in the vicinity any way, Hermione?"

"I was going to redeposit my five hundred galleons back into my account. The bank closes at twelve on Saturdays," she replied.

"That was very good for me," he said softly, "If not for you, my life would be a living hell. I would have been forced to serve another master most likely for the rest of my days."

Hermione didn't say anything as the wizard looked at her intensely. Severus gently took her hand.

"Come, let me show you how grateful I am for my freedom," he breathed, directing her to the doorway that led to his world.

Hermione let him lead her where he would.

Hermione and Severus entered the long corridor, Hermione wondering which door the Potions Master would take her to, which scenario he thought suited tonight. The wizard paused for a moment, then turned to her, his dark eyes intense.

"Before we continue, Hermione, I feel I should be honest with you concerning tonight and our earlier appointment," the wizard said silkily, "In the eighteen months I practiced this vocation, I've serviced a large number of witches. In almost every case it was a matter of being practiced and focused, having a goal and reaching it. There was some pleasure on a physical level, how could there not be…but for the most part…my hand could have provided the same level of enjoyment. In other words, I was a talented actor…a skilled performer who played his role to the hilt…no pun intended."

He gave Hermione a slight smirk as the witch tried to figure out where this conversation was going.

"I can honestly tell you, Hermione…there was not one witch, no matter how pretty, curvaceous or rich that I actually wanted on a personal level, not until I caught you peering into my window. I couldn't believe my eyes, which was why when you scooted away I opened the door and called you back. I never pursue potential clients. Hundreds of women have looked inside my shop and walked away. I never called them back. Either they entered or they didn't. It wasn't that way with you," he said softly.

"Still you charged me a consultation fee," Hermione said, "And you told me I had to pay for your services as well."

Severus' brow furrowed.

"Of course I did," he snapped, "How would you have responded if a man in my profession told you he wanted to see you on a personal level, but still carry on in his vocation? Would you have taken that well?"

Hermione thought about it, her eyes flicking over the dark wizard. She was no angel after all.

"I might have…if the man were you…especially if I was going to get for free what everyone else was paying for," Hermione replied honestly, "I mean…I've always found you attractive, Professor and I'm nowhere as rigid concerning casual sex as I was when I was in school. People change when life becomes…well…real. Besides, I would have saved five hundred galleons. I'm always looking to save a sickle or two."

Severus stared at her for a moment, shook his head slowly then burst into deep, rich laughter.

"You are a delight, Hermione" he chuckled, "Only a Gryffindor would speak about something like this with such candor. Save a sickle or two?"

He burst into laughter against, bringing one pale hand to his eyes as if to wipe away tears of mirth as Hermione smiled slightly. She was just being honest.

Presently Severus stopped laughing and caught her hand.

"Come with me, witch. I am going to enjoy you," he purred walking down the corridor and past all the doors until he came to the last room…the room Hermione knew was empty.

Severus gestured to the door.

"Go in," he urged.

Hermione looked up at him.

"What's in there?" she asked him.

Severus quirked an eyebrow at the witch.

"I don't know, Hermione. That depends on you. The scenario will appear when you enter. If I were to enter first, mostly likely all that would appear would be a very large bed," Severus said to her, his eyes glittering, "That bit of furniture and your presence would be all I needed…it would most likely suffice…but I am curious as to what will appear for you. So if you please…"

Again he gestured toward the door.

Hermione grasped the knob, swallowed, then slowly opened the door, walking into the room as Severus held back.

She looked around for a moment, then a look of confusion crossed her face.

"What is this? This doesn't look romantic," Hermione said as Severus glided in behind her and looked about.

"Obviously there is something about this scenario that appealed to you," he said silkily, taking a seat, "Come join me and we'll explore it together."

Hermione slowly walked to the armchair opposite Severus. A circular table sat between them, on which rested a silver tea service, cakes, small crustless sandwiches and scones. Tasteful pictures of men and women erotically entwined graced the cool blue walls. The room had recreated Severus' consultation room. Hermione sat down a bit nervously as Severus leveled his eyes on her.

"So tell me, Hermione…our consultation…it did something for you did it not?" he asked her, "It must have been quite…affecting for this scenario to recreate itself. You found it arousing. Memorable."

"Yes," she admitted, looking at the wizard. It was the consultation that made her so willing to engage him.

"And you found it arousing because…" he pressed, watching Hermione shift a bit in the chair.

"Because…because you sounded as if you knew my most secret desires," she breathed, "Desires that I'm not even aware of."

"And most likely because you wished I would have shown you what those desires were at the consultation. I saw the way you looked at me, Hermione. If the hunger in your eyes could have been expressed as a true appetite where I could be consumed, I believe there would have been nothing left of me," he purred at her, "Not even bones."

Hermione flushed at his description. She had wished he could have taken her then…right across the scones. She tried valiantly to explain herself.

"Yes. You left me curious and used my curiosity to land the appointment I made with you," Hermione said, frowning slightly.

"Let's continue to be honest with each other, Hermione. You were curious when you came for the consultation, witch. More than curious," the Potions Master said, "I have never had a witch come for a consultation who did not return for more. You were already mine. All that was needed was…consummation of that fact. A consummation you would have liked immediately. That is why there is this scenario. That is why we are here…to recreate that original consultation, with a different…ending."

Hermione blinked at him. A different ending? Oh gods…could he really take her back to that point? It was too delicious to think about.

"To be honest, Hermione…the same thought had crossed my mind before you left my presence," the wizard said, drawing his wand and placing it against his temple to amplify the memory of their consultation, "but there was the little matter of my fee which stopped me. If you had the five hundred galleons with you, it would have been "immediate and thorough" service, I assure you. As I said before witch, you were the first potential client I actually wanted."

Hermione stared at him, hippogriffs flying in formation in her belly at this second admission of his sexual attraction to her. She watched as he looked thoughtful, then nodded his head, putting his wand away.

"I believe, Hermione that you wanted an interlude that is…earthshaking," he purred, leaning forward and pouring himself a cup of tea. He took a careful sip of the brew then looked over the edge of the cup at her.

"Prepare yourself for a ten on the Richter scale, witch," he crooned, setting the cup down and loosening the collar of his robes.

"Come here, Hermione," Severus said, sitting back in his chair.

Hermione blinked at him.

"What?" she asked him.

"I said stand up, walk around the table and stand in front of me," the wizard said, a bit of iron in his voice.

Hermione stared at him for a moment, then stood up and slowly walked around the table and squeezed in front of Severus, who looked up at her. He sat forward.

"Touch my face," he said softly.

Hermione's brow furrowed.

"Why?" she asked him.

Severus let out a sigh, then asked her in a slightly aggravated voice, "Are you going to question everything I tell you to do, witch? If you are…don't. Do as I ask."

Hermione looked at the wizard, then brought one hand to his pale cheek. She had never touched the Professor before and it felt odd, yet strangely intimate. He closed his eyes at the contact.

"I want you to familiarize yourself with my features through touch, Hermione," he said softly, "This face is rarely touched with any interest…though other parts of me have been handled with great alacrity. Yet you said you find me attractive, this pale skin, angular face, cold eyes and great beak of a nose…"

"I do," Hermione said, now tracing his aristocratic brows with her fingertips, then running them over his cheekbones, "Your face has great character…and your eyes are far from cold, Professor. I even liked the way your hair was, before you started taking such good care of it."

Severus opened his eyes and stopped her for a moment, pulling out his wand and pointing it at his head.

"Finite," he said, his hair instantly becoming lank and stringy.

"A glamour," he said, "I couldn't be bothered with all the work it took to keep my hair silky. I did try but the results were less than stellar and didn't last very long. A glamour was quicker."

He put his wand away and Hermione gently ran both hands through his hair, the wizard closing his eyes again.

"It's so soft," she breathed, "Not greasy at all. Just thin."

Severus said nothing as she played in his hair. The contact was very pleasurable, made doubly so because he knew Hermione wanted to touch him this way, and it made her feel special to be allowed to do so. The Potions Master had never been the kind of wizard that invited contact and she couldn't imagine him letting anyone paw all over his face at any rate.

But he seemed to like her touching him this way. She ran her hand over his nose…yes it was large, with a kind of bump and hook, the nostrils large and delicate. He sighed as her small hand explored the shape of it.

"I like your nose, Professor…it's expressive," Hermione murmured.

Severus' eyes snapped open.

"Expressive?" he asked her.

"Oh yes. Whenever you are angry, the flare of it is quite magnificent, and nothing can express distaste like it does when it wrinkles," Hermione said, still petting the protuberance, "Your nose alone speaks volumes. You don't have to say a word if you don't want to. The state of your nose says it all."

Severus fought back a chuckle because the witch was being serious. Expressive? Good gods. His nose had been called many things…but never "Expressive." Hermione's hand moved to his mouth, three fingers passing over his lips slowly, her amber eyes fixed on them.

"Your mouth is so…so sensuous. Soft. And when it curled, or quirked, snarled or even sneered, it always made me wonder what it would be like to kiss," she said softly.

"Kiss it then and wonder no longer," Severus said to the witch, pursing his lips slightly.

Hermione looked down at the wizard, then bent, twisting herself slightly and kissed him. His mouth was warm, soft and he kissed her back almost tenderly. There was such gentleness in the kiss, and it was unexpected…pleasantly so. Hermione pulled back, her eyes shining as she looked at him.

"That was nice," she said, warmth streaming through her body. He wasn't what she expected at all.

"It becomes nicer," he replied, suddenly pulling the witch on to his lap.

The Potions Master wasn't rough, just insistent as he lowered his mouth to hers again, his lips gently sucking and pulling at her own. It was one of the most sensuous kisses Hermione had ever experienced, and her arms wrapped around his neck of their own accord as he possessed her mouth, his hands beginning to caress her back and shoulders, before one slid to the back of her head, guiding it as he deepened the kiss, Hermione's mouth opening slightly in invitation and her body shuddering as he slipped his tongue inside it. He tasted of tea.

He pulled back from Hermione's mouth and looked at the sloe-eyed witch.

"That was the first tremor, Hermione," he purred, going in again.

Hermione could feel herself quaking as the wizard gathered her into him more securely, his kiss becoming more passionate, deeper and more possessive. There was no part of her mouth his tongue didn't claim, the slip and tangle of his heat fanning a flame inside her that she could feel down to her very toes. It was like a building of pressure, an impending eruption as his mouth claimed hers, Hermione locked in his embrace. He smelled of spices and his body under his robes was lean and hard.

Severus growled a bit as he kissed the witch, her soft curves pressing against him. Hermione was so responsive and he could feel her attraction. Yes, all the witches he had been with were attracted but because of his own desire for Hermione, this was something different…something real. He hadn't done "real" in a long, long time. He could feel her losing herself to him, going under, her body trembling ...just his kiss taking her outside herself.

Yet there was no "take me now, Severus" issuing from Hermione. The witches he serviced were always so anxious for the plunge, so ready to move past kisses and caresses to experience his sex. But Hermione was finding pleasure in this kind of contact, not rushing but responding to him, wanting just what he was giving her.

The truth was, Hermione never done much kissing in her experiences with wizards. Of course there was some, but always not enough…the wizard involved wanting to get to the main event as soon as possible. Perhaps that was because there had been no love, only attraction. But there was no love here either.

There was pleasure however.

Obviously Severus enjoyed kissing her or he wouldn't be spending so much time doing it. The way she felt now, she wouldn't protest if he moved right toward the sex…but his kisses were so nice she felt she could kiss him all night long. Actually, they were intoxicating. It was as if the only thing that existed in the world right now was Professor Severus Snape and his beautiful, soft hungry mouth, and she needed nothing more.

There are times when a simple kiss can be more intimate than a rousing bout of sex. For Hermione and Severus…this was one of those times. For Severus, because it was something rarely indulged in to this extent and for Hermione because no man had ever kissed her the way the Potions Master was. Something was being fed in both of them. Something good.

Something…real.

Lost to the feel of his lips, Hermione let her mouth slide down to the wizard's chin and followed his jaw line, Severus leaning his head back and giving her access, his hand pressed to the back of her head, his eyes closed as her mouth moved over him, then groaning as she latched on to his Adam's apple and felt it move reflexively under her lips. She felt him shudder slightly and pulled away from his mouth.

"I'd think you'd be used to this by now," she said to him softly.

Severus opened his dark eyes.

"I'm not. I provided the pleasure in most cases," he replied soberly, shifting Hermione in his arms so she leaned back, then unbuttoning the first two fasteners on her robes, pulling them apart so he could press his mouth to her neck.

Hermione sighed as he suckled it, her breath quickening as he traced a line of fire across her skin, his pale hands returning to her fasteners, opening them one by one as he returned to her mouth. Hermione could feel the air hit her skin, her nipples hardening instantly. Underneath her robes she wore only a lacy white bra with matching knickers. Severus pulled back and gently parted her robes, his eyes hot as they fell on her full breasts encased in the pretty fabric. Then he arched an eyebrow at her.

"White, Hermione?" Severus asked her silkily.

"I was going to wear red, but thought that a bit much," she breathed back at him, shuddering as he ran one pale hand over the curve of her shoulder.

"Red," the wizard repeated, "Tell me Hermione Granger, are you a devil posing as an angel?"

There was a slight smirk on his pale face as he questioned her.

"I think you already know from past experience, that I am no angel, Professor," Hermione replied, her eyes practically glowing.

"Ah, but my past experiences with you witch were not in a setting such as this," he purred at her, "This is much different than the occasional rule-breaking you were guilty of. The depths of your devilment have yet to be explored. If you are indeed an angel, however, I fear your pretty wings will be quite tarnished before this night is over."

"You promise?" Hermione asked him naughtily.

"Oh yes. I promise, Hermione…and as you know I am a man of my word if nothing else," Severus responded, pulling her robes downward revealing her torso in entirety, his hands once again moving over her shoulders.

"So soft. So…desirable," he said in a near whisper.

"I bet you say that to all the witches," Hermione said to him, her eyes half-lidded

"I do. But this time…I mean it," the wizard purred back at her as he reached around and unclasped her bra, pulling it down her arms and removing it. He dropped it to the floor.

Bare-breasted now, Hermione felt a thrill as the dark wizard stared at her breasts, his eyes resting on the puckered brown nipples. The look on his face was hungry.

"You have lovely breasts," he murmured, cupping one and squeezing it gently, Hermione letting out a little hiss at the contact of his palm.

Severus had a man's hands, masculine hands, hands which spent years at meticulous work, slight burns and calluses on his fingertips giving silent voice to his true vocation. Yet they were long, strong and beautiful hands and now…now, she was their focus as they moved over her curves, caressing the swell of her breasts, swooping around her waist, smoothing up her back, the wizard petting her, watching Hermione sigh and arch like a cat as his hands moved over her skin.

Severus caught a whiff of her growing arousal, earthy, musky, his eyes narrowing slightly as his own arousal became more pronounced, the wizard hardening quickly, his hands becoming more explorative, sliding lower, his fingertips slipping under the waistband of her knickers, Hermione gasping as they grazed her soft pubic hair.

"Let's see how much I make…you…quake," Severus said, laying Hermione across his lap, one arm supporting her shoulders as he covered her mouth again, his other hand slowly caressing her, starting at the witch's collarbone and easing downward, sliding over her flesh as he possessed her mouth.

Hermione let out a whimper as he fondled her breasts gently, sliding his palm around their curves, flicking his fingertips over her sensitive nipples. She arched upward as his hand moved lower, rubbing her soft belly, Hermione panting into his mouth as the wizard's touch brought her to an amazing height of pleasure.

Severus pulled back from her mouth so he could watch the undulating witch's reaction as he slipped his hand beneath her knickers and let his long fingers slip between thighs, touching her moist, wet and sizzling core.

"Oh my gods!" Hermione cried out as the Potions Master parted and began to rub her expertly, his eyes hot and appreciative as she pressed down, rolling her hips in pleasure.

"Don't call on the gods…call on me," he crooned at her, his voice rich with desire, "Severus Snape…the author of your blisssssss."

He flicked a finger artfully, Hermione feeling as if she were going to break apart. Oh yes…the world was shaking.

"Severus…oh…oh…Severus," Hermione hissed, her eyes tightly closed as Severus began kissing her again, his hand working furiously under her knickers, bringing Hermione wave after wave of almost unbearable pleasure thrummed through her body, the wizard's tongue entwining with hers and sucking it out into his own hot orifice, winding and knotting about her, his lips covering hers.

Suddenly, Hermione felt the eruption burst, light seeming to flare behind her eyes as she heard her own voice from a distance, trembling powerfully, Severus voice silky, a verbal caress rich in counterpoint, purring at her, urging her forward over the precipice.

"Come for me, witch, let go and feel the world shatter," he breathed into her ear as she quaked and whimpered.

"You beautiful, passionate creature," Severus sighed, drawing his hand away and bringing it to his lips, tasting her release. He licked his lips and rose, carrying the still quaking witch in his arms to the door, her robes trailing.

"I believe another scenario is in order now," he said to her softly, opening the door and striding through.

* * *

Hermione was barely aware of passing door after door as Severus carried her back up the corridor to the first door on the right, opening it and walking through. It was the first room she had seen, with the four-poster bed, candlelight, shag carpet and black marble fireplace. 

The wizard carried Hermione to the bed and gently placed her on the sheets, the witch's eyelids slowly opening as she looked at him, tall and pale before her, his hair partially hiding his features. Her eyes were liquid and hungry. Severus removed her shoes, then her knickers, letting his hands slide down her legs deliciously as he did so, Hermione sighing at the contact. He then slid her open robes from underneath her shifting body, letting his eyes roam over her appreciatively before resting them on her face again.

"Desire…what a beautiful emotion," Severus said softly as he began to slowly unbutton his robes, looking down on the witch, who was breathing heavily, her breasts rising and falling.

The Potions Master took his time removing his robes, letting Hermione's anticipation build. Unlike her, Severus was fully dressed in a white shirt and black trousers under his outer dress. Experience showed that witches appreciated a slow disrobing, and the wizard took his time. He removed his robes, then sat down out of reach near the end of the bed, taking off each boot and sock, neatly tucking them under the bed before applying himself to his cuffs, then the buttons of his shirt, sliding it over so Hermione could see his lean, muscular form, his strong back bearing the scars of his service to the Dark Lord. The wizard then stood and carried her clothing and his shirt over to a chair and laid the items over the back of it, then turned to Hermione and began to unbuckle his belt, the witch staring at him as if hypnotized. He drew the strap through the loop easily in one pull and also draped it over the chair.

"Almost the moment of truth," he said to the silent witch, his pale torso bathed in the warm candlelight as he unfastened his trousers, pulled them down and stepped out of them, revealing greatly tented black boxers riding high up his thighs because of the strength and length of his erection.

"Oh my gods," Hermione breathed as she looked at him. Whatever was under those boxers was barely restrained.

"You are calling on the gods quite a bit, tonight," Severus said, approaching the bed and climbing in, sidling close to the naked witch, "I would prefer if you stuck to my name. I will be the only one capable of showing you any mercy. The gods rarely interfere in matters such as this. More than likely they just enjoy…the show."

Hermione's eyes were unabashedly resting on the wizard's loins and the huge extension ballooning his boxers.

"Now you get an inkling as to why no witch concentrates on my face," he purred at her, his lip quirking slightly, "They find my other 'head' far more…interesting."

Then, Severus lowered his boxers, Hermione letting out a gasp as the "main qualification" of his vocation as a former gigolo bounced boldly into view.

Severus watched Hermione's reaction to his tool, which was by any man's measure, enormous. He was uncircumcised, the delicate pale foreskin seemingly pulled back because of the extension of his erection, the shaft thick and ramrod straight, strongly veined and weeping. The Potions Master was easily at least eleven inches long fully aroused, and for all intents and purposes…the wizard was certainly swinging. He lay on his side, his boxers down around his thighs, looking at the witch through half-lidded eyes, his expression sober.

Hermione didn't know whether to be delighted or scared to death as she watched the veins of his organ pulsate, then the entire length bounce a bit. She was leaning toward scared to death, however. The witch sat up and scooted over slightly, putting a little distance between herself and that…that monstrous organ, her eyes slightly wild as she looked at Severus.

"Oh my gods," she breathed as the wizard shifted a bit closer to her.

"As you can see, I am built to please," he purred at Hermione.

"From here, it looks as if you're built to kill," the witch replied, swallowing.

"I haven't killed anyone yet, though quite a few witches have felt they'd died and gone on to glory," he said softly, "Believe me, Hermione…I won't take you past your threshold. I want to give you pleasure…not kill you, witch."

He took off his boxers and tossed them over the side of the bed, Hermione looking like a cornered mouse facing a very large and hungry cat. She wasn't sure she wanted to do this any longer.

"I've…I've never been with anyone…anyone built like you, Professor. I don't know if I want…"she began, but Severus brought one long finger to her lips.

"Sshh, Gryffindor," he said, "Surely you're not going to run from a Slytherin."

Hermione looked down at his organ again.

"No. But I'm thinking about running from that," she said, pointing at his cock.

Severus chuckled a little.

"You are the first witch who wanted to leave my bed after I showed my goods, Hermione. Most witches couldn't wait for the games to begin," the wizard said.

"I guess I'm not like most witches then," Hermione said, her brow furrowing.

Despite how delicious Severus made her feel just a short while ago, seeing his attributes had the effect of a bucket of never-ending ice water being thrown over the witch. She really was afraid it would be painful to take him.

Severus looked at her for a long moment.

"No, you're not. Which is why I want you," he replied, "However, tonight is meant for your pleasure, Hermione. If you don't think I can give it to you, you are free to go…although I sincerely wish you wouldn't. As I said, I desire you. True desire is rare for me."

Hermione looked at the wizard and could tell he meant what he said. He wanted her to stay.

Severus looked back at her and could still see her reluctance. He reached out and took her hand.

"Hermione, I am not normally a wizard of sweet words unless I am pretending to be for the sake of the witch I am servicing. I will not be servicing you. I could tell you all the right things, say what was necessary to woo you into accepting me, but then…I would be playing the gigolo again, and not the man I am. I want to be the man I am with you. As I told you before, I appreciate women…there is beauty in all of them waiting to be drawn out and enjoyed. But I've always seen your beauty…it's never been hidden. I've watched it grow over the years when I was your teacher, hand in hand with your intelligence and accomplishments. It was like watching a rare flower unfold under the sun. Now I have you here with me, full bloom and the chance to taste your nectar…" he said

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him.

"I thought you weren't a wizard of sweet words," she said to him softly, moved by his words despite herself.

Severus smirked.

"I'm not, but I have been known to use a simile here and there," he replied.

"If you said you were like a bee, that would have definitely been overkill," Hermione said, a small smile on her face. She was relaxing now. Talking with him helped immensely.

"Ah a bee. A creature that wishes to collect bucketfuls of your sweetness…and 'pollinate' you," he said musingly, "as cliché as that metaphor is…I believe it does apply in my case."

Hermione gave Severus a larger smile because he smoothly snuck the bee simile in anyway.

Heartened, Severus drew Hermione's hand to his lips and kissed it softly, his dark eyes searching her face.

"I would not take you unprepared, Hermione," he said softly, "I am willing to take the time I know you need, and will only act when and in the manner you tell me to. Let me show you. Let me show you how desire overcomes fear."

Hermione blinked down at him, warmth washing over her again.

"You'll let me decide?" she asked him for confirmation.

"Yes," Severus replied.

Hermione sat there a moment, then scooted down and lay on her back, the wizard resting on his elbow above her.

"Show me then, Severus," she breathed.

Severus leaned down and kissed her, slowly and hungrily, stoking the fire between them again, his lips soft and insistent, Hermione responding as he began to caress her, moving his mouth next to her ear as his hand smoothed over her flesh.

"I know what you need," he breathed against her lobe, his warm breath titillating the delicate shell, "Time, Hermione. You need a man to take time with you, to make you feel like more than just someone to take pleasure from. Most men are too greedy, too selfish to savor you…but I am not, oh no witch. You are beautiful, delectable and appreciated."

"Merlin," Hermione breathed as a pulse of lust shot through her, quaking a little as Severus moved his lips over her throat, sucking and kissing it, still keeping up his commentary.

"You want something more than a common shag. You don't want to just be penetrated, witch…you want to feel…joined, connected to the man who takes you. You don't want to be part of the act…you want to be the whole of it," he said softly, his mouth on her breasts, kissing and suckling between his words, Hermione arching up against him.

"Yessss," she hissed, quivering under his ministrations.

"You don't want to be shagged, Hermione…you want to be possessed, to become a part of someone else who wants to be part of you because you are you. I am that someone, witch. I will give you my strength, my passion and for this moment…my soul…because I too long for such a connection, and it cannot be attained unless the desire is mutual," Severus breathed, shifting downward, his lips moving over her belly now.

"Oh dear Circe," Hermione moaned, her hands slipping into the wizard's hair as he moved lower.

"You must be taken gently to the edge of the world you want shaken, the world you want shattered…it must be a sweet violence, a tender power that rocks you from your foundations," the wizard purred, his lips pulling at her pubic hair as he parted her thighs, the musk of her desire washing over him.

"You will be shattered," he breathed, applying his tongue to her core, Hermione crying out at his skill as he collected her ambrosia, using tongue, teeth, lips and nose to stimulate her, running his tongue down her cleft and between her buttocks, Hermione squealing, her thighs beginning to thrash as the wizard wrapped his arms about them and held her securely in place, his eyes closed in bliss at the scent and taste of her.

But he was gentle, so gentle as he teased and tormented her, Hermione writhing and cursing, wanting this and wanting more, something stronger, harder, deeper and overwhelming. She was moving higher, the pleasure almost painful as the Potions Master drank from her as if she were a living vessel.

"Severus!" she cried out in a voice so anguished the wizard disengaged and pulled himself up over her.

"I'm here," he breathed down at the witch, "Tell me what you need…what you want from me."

Hermione's wet eyes opened and she looked up at the pale wizard, longing in her eyes as her body undulated beneath him.

"I want…I want…connection," she sighed.

Severus licked his glistening lips as he looked down on Hermione, who reached up and pulled on his waist, trying to bring his lean body in contact with hers. Severus held back, loving the feel of the witch wanting him so badly. He had drawn this need out of her and she was just as desirable and compelling as he believed she would be. He slowly lowered himself on to her body, hard lines coming into contact with soft curves, Hermione once again shuddering beneath him as he kissed her, passing on her own intimate flavor. He drew back from her mouth, his dark eyes meeting hers.

"You will have your connection, Hermione Granger…you will be part of me and I…part of you," he breathed, adjusting his body, the thick head of his organ resting against Hermione's core.

The witch gasped and buckled as his hardness pressed against her. She began to tremble again, a mixture of lust, longing and fear washing over her…he was so big. Severus kissed her again and again until he felt her shudders ease, taking his time, wanting the witch ready for him, slowly easing into a rhythmic rocking motion, rubbing against her in preparation for his entry, kissing and caressing the witch as he purred how much he wanted her. He could feel his length being coated by Hermione's juices as the witch moaned under him, the slide of his hardness against her core driving her to the brink of hunger and frustration.

"Now…now Severus…I can't take this anymore," she breathed into his mouth, "I need to feel you inside me."

"Yes witch," the Potions Master replied hoarsely, his own body aching for the delicious slide and engulfing warmth waiting for him.

First, missionary position to give them the contact they both craved. Severus pushed up on one arm and reached between their bodies, hitching back because of his length.

"Bend your knees," he whispered to the witch. He was too long to enter Hermione with her legs flat. He needed her to tilt her pelvis. Afterwards, she could lower her legs, but gods…what an angle that would be.

Hermione breathlessly obeyed, staring up at the wizard, his hair hanging in his face as he looked downward, grasping his organ and positioning himself, then he looked up at her.

"Now," he breathed thrusting forward with some strength, Hermione letting out a small cry as he entered her partially, stretching her around his girth and grimacing with pleasure as the witch's soft, accepting heat surrounded him, clutching slightly as she adjusted to his size. Severus quickly withdrew his hand, pressing it to the mattress and catching himself before he lost balance, holding himself in a push-up position as he looked down at Hermione, partially embedded inside her.

Hermione tried to arch, but the wizard drew back slightly so he wouldn't delve deeper into her body yet, staring down at the witch's wide, amber eyes, and parted lips, his dark eyes swallowing her down like twin black holes, taking her into himself as she received him.

"You are the world, Hermione," Severus breathed at her, sliding inside the witch deeper, "And I am the axis around which you spin."

The Potions Master wound his pelvis slowly, whirling inside the witch as he eased deeper, moving sensuously as if screwing his length into her, Hermione gasping at the sensation as the wizard ground into her. No man had ever taken her this way…it was always the stab and thrust, hungry and lustful from the beginning. There was no pain, only a sense of melding, of combining, of becoming part of the sensual man taking over her body. He felt amazing.

"Feel me, witch," Severus crooned silkily as he came to rest against her cervix, "feel the whole of me enmeshed with the whole of you. Do you feel me?"

How could she not feel him? It was as if the Potions Master had somehow immersed his entire body inside her, though she could see him above her, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure, his mouth pursed She felt him all right. Every hot, thick pulsing part of him embedded inside her.

"Yesss," she hissed.

The wizard kissed her, not moving his lower body, letting Hermione feel their connection and savoring the tight clutch of her sex as they lay joined. Then he pushed upward again and began to rotate his hips again, Hermione groaning in pleasure as Severus wound inside her.

"Whirl with me," he breathed at her, his lower lip trembling slightly, "Turn around my axis, Hermione…spin. Every world spins before it shatters."

Hermione began to rotate her pelvis, matching the wizard motion for motion, Severus gasping as she tightened and twisted, stimulating him. He began to add a gentle stroke to the intimate waltz of their bodies, sliding his girth in and out of her body, Hermione arching upward helplessly as his possession became stronger.

"Yes, yes," the Potions Master hissed, "We are one body sharing one exquisite pleasure. I will liberate you like you liberated me, Hermione. I promise you."

Hermione had to close her eyes against the intensity on the wizard's face, it was so overwhelming. All of this was overwhelming. She was with her former teacher…the cold, hard wizard who seemed to offer nothing but a grudging acceptance. And he was fucking her, all that perceived coldness melted away to reveal the molten core underneath the frozen façade. Severus Snape did feel, did have passion. The iciness he evidenced throughout her tenure at Hogwarts was now boiling over with intense heat, and she was the recipient. Oh yes, he could have made a living at this.

Hermione could have melted into a slushy puddle of gods knew what when the wizard began to voice his pleasure, something between a growl and a purr as his stroke became more focused. They were both working at this, their bodies covered in a sheen of perspiration, the scent of sweat and sex beginning to fill the bedroom.

Hermione began to feel the power that the Potions Master was capable of as Severus began to drive into her, each delicious slide and check accompanied by a growl of delight. Still, the wizard was not as harsh as she thought he could be as he flexed over her, his pale chest glistening and lank hair a swinging curtain around his face, which was contorted to the point he looked as if he were in pain…if he was…it was a sweet pain brought on by finally having this young brilliant witch so intimately, her chestnut hair becoming untamed, curling in ringlets against her temple, the scent of jasmine and sex filling his flared nostrils.

He had watched her grow into a brilliant focused witch, unhindered by the silliness that seemed to take over young women her age, such as spending more time in front of the mirror than hitting the books. There was no artifice about Hermione Granger, nothing false or artificial. Initially he believed her a show-off, enamored by her own abilities and attention-seeking. But over the years the wizard came to realized that Hermione was simply hungry to learn, hungry to use her mind and abilities to the fullest, seeking knowledge from those who she respected and admired. It was irritating at first, but then became a true pleasure. So few students were so driven…not even in his own house.

Instead of the normal, heated rush of hormones taking over, Hermione's need for knowledge and answers took precedence…this combined with her natural empathy for others, her loyalty to those she cared for, her courage in the face of great odds and her willingness to sacrifice all for the Greater Good made the wizard take notice of her in a way that was definitely not based on the teacher/student ethic.

Hermione had become the kind of witch the Potions Master believed could satisfy him in every way. Yes, she was young, but she had the sensibilities of a much older witch, a fine mind, was relatively attractive but not so beautiful as to be a constant source of worry concerning other wizards. Severus was a jealous, covetous man by nature and could never deal with a witch who was the focus of rivals. The fact that she remained unattached showed she had not yet found the right wizard.

Maybe she had tonight.

If he could get into her psyche as he possessed her body, it was his hope that possibly they might become something more than what they were now, two people finding a momentary connection. It was his hope that he could re-enter the wizarding world with a witch he could call his own and who would serve as a buffer between he and the witches that would undoubtedly return to their pursuit of him. Severus accepted them because he had no one, but now he had his fill. The repercussions of his vocation both on his own person and the women he had affected to the point of obsession had proven too much, and he was through with that part of his life. What had been a pleasurable, lucrative indulgence became something dark and potentially life-altering. It had almost made him a prisoner, and he had fought for his freedom a long, long time.

If he had someone of his own…he would have no need to stray. But that someone would have to be special, someone strong, and someone who had the ability to accept his darkness and understand him.

Hermione had always shown the ability to take his worst. Perhaps she would bring out his best. If he could manage to secure the witch, he would make it public knowledge as soon as possible to stave off the other possible Agatha Windelforths hiding in the woodwork. Most witches would give an openly committed man a wide berth. He wanted that berth.

And he wanted Hermione…beyond what he was getting now. To Severus Snape, this was only the way in. He wanted the door slammed behind him, locked and the key to Hermione's heart beyond the reach of anyone other than him. It was selfish, covetous and manipulative…but it was the act of a man who used whatever means necessary to acquire what he desired. He had to be her best. He had to make the witch crave him.

Thank the gods he had plenty of practice doing just that.

Severus began to take Hermione harder, the petite witch crying out beneath him, the wizard being careful that he didn't pummel her beyond her threshold. He was quite capable of damaging the witch, and he didn't want her to part from him with pain…only with his burn, an indelible scorch left inside her, proof of his fire and ability to ignite something inside the witch no one else could. Her voice was beautiful, husky, full of pleasure, acceptance and the desire for continuance. He could feel her…not just the delicious warmth and life of her body accepting him, but the passion and need inside her, the part which was more than physical.

Hermione world was being broken apart stroke by stroke, the witch giving herself over to Severus, her hands pulling at his lean body as it undulated, flexed and strained into her, the wizard hissing and growling as he thrust into her wetness over and over, her juices squishing around him, bathing his length and wetting his loins.

Hermione was egging him on, begging him to keep going, to give her everything and as sorely tempted as he was to do just that, he maintained control…a very tormented control. He would like nothing more to let all his desire out on the witch…but she wasn't ready yet. Any other man would have let his body take over, but Severus Snape wasn't just any man. There was purpose in all he did, even his pleasure.

The wizard's body hitched almost uncontrollably as Hermione's sweet little mouth let out a stream of obscenities when he hit her sweet spot. She was completely his now and he could have done anything, anything he desired in any manner. He fought to keep focused as he felt her tightening around him, ready to climax.

Suddenly, he stopped moving, Hermione crying out in need and frustration.

"Keep going…oh gods…please…keep going!" Hermione cried out, her wet eyes opening and her small hands trying to make him continue his thrust.

"No," he breathed down at her, "You are more than a source of pleasure, Hermione Granger. You have needs, witch. Needs that are yours alone…"

"I need you to keep going…that's what I need," the witch moaned up at him, "Gods, I've never had…never felt…you have to continue Severus…I feel as if I'm going to die if you don't."

Severus bit his lip. Hermione was so desirable.

With an effort, he withdrew, Hermione crying out and clutching at him, the wizard rolling to his back and the witch finally climbing on top of him when she couldn't pull him back. He pulled her down and kissed her passionately, his intrusion of her mouth only serving to make his withdrawal from her body more pronounced.

"You're cruel," she breathed down at him when he released her.

"No, I'm not cruel, Hermione. I believe you have always been on the receiving end. You are sensual, powerful, demanding in your own right, witch. You have hungers and should express your hungers freely. In other words, it is time for you to go for yours witch and bring a wizard to climax for once. Do this and I promise you the world will still shatter," the Potions Master said softly, his hands moving to her waist and lifting her, Hermione's eyes wide.

Hermione let out a little squeak as Severus helped to position her over his organ. She had done position changes before, but Severus was correct…she had always been on the receiving end of sex…which she thought was the way things worked. Hermione believed she was relatively open-minded when it came to the act, finding nothing wrong with casual encounters, provided they were consensual and both parties disease-free and protected. But she never "went for hers" and was non-aggressive, like a "proper" witch.

Oh, the poor young woman had so much to learn about her own sexuality. Luckily for Hermione, Severus' inclination to teach spilled over to areas other than Potions. With one hand resting on the witch's slick waist, the Potions Master reached between their bodies and grasped the base of his cock, hoisting it skyward like a thick ivory tower.

"Not many worlds control their own spin," he said to her with a hiss he rested against her hot core, Hermione gasping as desire rolled over her.

Severus grasped her waist with his other hand and let his dark eyes slide over her glistening body, pausing on her full breasts, slightly rounded belly, parted thighs and patch of chestnut hair hovering over him. He pulled her down slightly, embedding himself partially in her tight sleeve, his mouth partially opening as Hermione moaned, her eyes closing as she licked her lips, savoring the feeling of his rigid member sliding into her…but…but it wasn't deep enough.

"More," she said, her eyes resting on him.

"If you want more…get more," Severus said, "Get what you want, what you need witch. You're in control now…and I rarely relinquish control."

Hermione stared down at him, the wizard's lank hair spread on the pillow, his pale face turning impatient.

"Fuck me!" Severus hissed at her, his eyes hardening as he suddenly thrust upward, yanking her down Hermione crying out as he hit bottom. Oh gods, that had stung so good.

"Shit!" Hermione cursed as she slid upward, the wizard caressing her insides before she quickly pushed herself back down, her thighs slapping against his loins as she let out a long, sexy moan, rising and falling again…then again, then again, her breasts bouncing as Severus growled in appreciation.

"Yes…that's it, Hermione," he purred as the witch sped up, murmuring incoherently as she fucked the wizard with abandon, staring down at where their bodies met and overlapped, watching his thick shaft appear and disappear inside her.

"Oh gods, that's so sexy," she panted, not taking her eyes off of his glistening cock.

"Yesssss," Severus agreed, grimacing and drinking in the witch's absorption as she watched herself.

It was a turn-on in more ways than one to see her lose herself visually, getting pleasure from the sight of their intercourse as well as the sensation. Hermione rode him hungrily, gasping, groaning, shrieking, letting loose, perspiration streaming down her body as her body slapped against him, that beautiful extension plowing into her over and over. She was wild, glorious and lost to her own desire as she went for and received her own hungry pleasure. Just as Severus told her, she had her own needs, needs she never recognized until now and she felt sexy and powerful as the Potions Master gasped and groaned under her, his fingers spasming against her flesh.

Severus suddenly arched his back, Hermione letting out a cry as her next downward thrust took him deeper than she intended and she fell forward her small hands resting on his shoulders. The wizard immediately wrapped his long arms around her waist.

"Kiss me," he demanded, taking over, starting to slam into the petite witch's body in answer to her need, Hermione crying out and falling to his mouth, shrieking into it as Severus took her to the home stretch, pulling her body tight against him so they lay flesh to flesh, driving into her body, piercing her again and again, pleasure building to a crescendo, the witch starting to shudder powerfully in his arms.

"Yes…yes…the world is coming apart," he murmured again her lips, "the foundation is shifting, the landscape of your body is crumbling…and now, now comes the final, freeing blow…"

Severus suddenly rolled Hermione over in one fluid motion, never losing contact with either her lips or her body, still stroking, still driving her forward, still breaking her into her most primal components, the witch letting out a beautiful, wrenching scream as she came explosively under his powerful, flexing, body, tightening around him like a vise, her release pouring over him like a lava flow, the wizard letting out a choked shout as he too shuddered, quaked and exploded, ramming deep into her body and holding himself there as they blew and melted together, geysering, fountaining, bursting then pouring downward in tangent together, connected, flowing and crashing like a wild sea against inside and around each other.

The couple lay panting as they spiraled downward, the eruption over and their hearts pounding like immense drums against each other, Severus hand caressing the witch's back reflexively as he felt himself returning to the world, the proud axis deflating inside the delicious world that was Hermione Granger. They lay together in breathless silence, still intimate, still connected, still entwined, Hermione's face pressed into his throat as she gasped.

After several minutes, Hermione lifted her head and looked at Severus, whose black eyes rested on her lazily, content with their first encounter of the night. She gave him a wan smile.

"You really are worth five hundred galleons," Hermione said softly, her amber eyes filled with satisfaction.

Severus studied her.

"And you, Hermione Granger…are priceless," he purred back at her, drawing her down into another kiss.

* * *

Severus spent the rest of the night embedding himself in the witch's psyche, taking Hermione to height after height of pleasure until she felt like a mass of Jell-O, boneless and not her own anymore, the wizard finally satisfied and relenting, gathering the witch into his arms and falling asleep with her in his embrace. Hermione had never felt so wanted, so needed and so desired in her entire life. She also had never felt so completely appreciated or so completely satisfied. Severus had made her feel beautiful, truly special. 

Hermione's last thought as she rested in the snoring wizard's arms, her back resting against his warm body and his chin resting lightly on the top of her head was, "How am I ever going to go back to the way I was after him?"

Then sleep took her.

* * *

The next morning, the couple awoke to life's reality tangled around each other and reeking of sex and morning breath, Hermione's hair a virtual rat's nest around her head. The morning after wasn't nearly as delightful as the night before. But Severus didn't seem to mind as he helped the witch out of the bed and into the bathroom, turning on the shower and mixing the water for her. Hermione felt a little bit out of sorts as the wizard went about his business naked and unabashed before her, his pale body lean, hard and battle-scarred, his long tool partially erect, presumably because he had to relieve himself. Damn, it was so big. 

He had a nice ass too.

As Severus went into his medicinal cabinet and took out two toothbrushes and tooth powder, Hermione began to bounce about uncomfortably. He paused, looking at her.

"Do you need to use the loo?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said, twisting her legs.

"Use it then, witch," he said, extracting washcloths, towels shampoo and a bar of soap from a small white closet recessed in the wall.

Hermione really had to go…but was hesitant because Severus was in there with her. The wizard put the towels on the vanity, then brought the other items to the shower. He placed them on the small caddy inside the stall then turned to Hermione, smirking slightly.

"Well, since you are hesitant about using the facilities, I hope you don't mind if I do," he said, walking up to the loo, aiming at the bowl and letting loose with a strong stream of piss, sighing exaggeratedly with relief as he did so. Severus shook himself off, then flushed the loo. He looked at Hermione, his eyes half-lidded.

"Few things are as pleasurable as a good morning piss," he said, pulling the shower door open and stepping inside, closing it back.

Hermione hurriedly sat down on the loo and emptied her bladder with a contented sigh. Severus was right. There was something to be said for a morning piss. Then she wiped, flushed and tentatively approached the shower. Through the translucent, stippled glass she could see Severus was washing his hair. She stood there, the wizard's motions slowing until he stopped, pulled the door open and yanked her inside.

"There's no line," he said, ducking his head under the stream to rinse his hair, then handing Hermione the shampoo and stepping back to make room for her as he picked up his toothbrush and toothpowder.

As he brushed his teeth, Severus watched the water pour over Hermione's body while she washed her hair, the lather running down her soft skin. He felt a pulse in his nether regions, but ignored it. He didn't want to do overkill. But when she rinsed her hair, he did step closer to her to get back in the stream, picking up the washcloth and bathing his body. Hermione did the same, but didn't turn around to face him, feeling a bit awkward at sharing a shower with the Potions Master. She had never shared a shower with a wizard before.

Yes, Hermione really hadn't indulged herself properly at all. She suddenly jumped as a washcloth came in contact with her back.

"I'm good for those hard to reach places," Severus purred at her as he gently washed Hermione's back for her.

"Thank you," Hermione said a bit formally, feeling even more awkward as the wizard bathed her.

"You're quite welcome," Severus said, turning the witch to face him and handing her a toothbrush already set up with toothpowder.

Hermione took it, then turned back quickly, brushing her teeth and tongue thoroughly, feeling Severus' eyes on her. Was he going to try and have sex with her again?

Suddenly a pale hand reached past her and the wizard opened the shower door, sidling by and exiting the stall.

Guess not.

Hermione felt a little let down by the wizard's disinterest and exited behind him, picking up a towel and drying herself off as Severus did likewise. He didn't say anything to her as he exited the bathroom and walked to his wardrobe, taking out fresh clothes. Hermione walked out to find her clothing cleaned and neatly laid out on the bed. The couple dressed in silence.

Finally they were both dressed. Severus looked at the witch, his dark eyes drifting over her…noticing she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Are you feeling any regrets, Hermione?" he asked her softly.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes a bit wet.

"No. I don't regret last night," she replied, "It…it was amazing. I've never had such…"

Hermione faltered and swallowed.

"Such an experience?" Severus finished for her.

"Yes," Hermione said, her voice slightly hoarse, "Thank you, Severus."

The Potions Master looked at her in silence for several moments, then walked over to her, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing it gently.

"It is I who should be thanking you, Hermione, for giving me what I sorely needed after months of playing the perfect lover for women who only wanted the illusion and a lifetime of…settling. What we shared last night was not illusion…and I've never experienced that reality before. For the first time in my life, I had a witch that I truly wanted…not taken because she was willing and available. I will never forget what that was like…I will never forget you," he said, his eyes meeting hers.

Hermione felt emotion welling up in her and struggled to keep it down. This was only one night together…the wizard slaking her curiosity. She wanted to say he didn't have to remember her. She wanted to say she wanted to keep whatever it was they shared last night alive. She wanted to say that she didn't want to stop seeing him.

Ever.

But she couldn't throw herself at him that way

"I'll never forget you either, Severus," she replied, lowering her eyes, afraid they would show the wizard she was feeling more than what she was saying.

"You've got that right, witch," the Potions Master thought, kissing her hand again, then straightening.

"Come. Let us have breakfast, then I will escort you home," the wizard said, taking her arm and exiting the bedroom.

Breakfast was rather quiet and subdued, Hermione picking at her toast and jam, ignoring the eggs and sausage completely. She did finish her coffee however as Severus ate heartily, having a second helping. He looked at the witch's plate then at Hermione.

"After all the energy we expended last night, I would think you'd be quite hungry," he said to the witch as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"I just don't seem to have an appetite," Hermione answered, her eyes once again lowered to the table. She felt nauseous.

"Maybe you'll feel better once I get you home," the wizard said, rising, walking around the table and drawing out her chair. Hermione rose.

"Maybe," she said unconvincingly.

Severus and Hermione walked in silence toward the closet public apparition point. They walked side by side, but there was no contact, nothing to show they had spent a wonderful, affecting night together, the tall wizard shortening his stride so Hermione could keep up with him without too much effort.

About a block from the apparition point, their progress was suddenly impeded by an attractive blonde witch with green eyes who stepped directly in Severus' path.

"Hello, Mr. Snape," the witch purred at him, "My name is Ellen Smoothly and I've wanted to meet you for the longest time."

Hermione looked at the beautiful witch, her heart sinking. She made a motion as if to continue walking and leave Severus to his conversation, but found the wizard's hand resting lightly on her arm to stop her, though he still faced Miss Smoothly.

"Well, you've met me," the Potions Master said, a bit of the old snark in his voice, "Now if you'll excuse us."

Hermione looked at him surprised.

Ellen wasn't giving up that easily.

"I've read in the Prophet that you've closed your shop. I've been saving to come see you and was quite disappointed to read that you are no longer offering your 'services' professionally," she said as if to confirm the truth of this matter, her eyes flicking to Hermione for a moment.

She was a rather plain little witch compared to her and naturally Ellen thought Hermione might be a client.

"That is true, Miss Smoothly…now if you will kindly step aside," Severus said, irritation in his voice.

"I was just wondering, if you are no longer in business…are you 'dating?' If you are, I would like to take you out to dinner…and dessert," Ellen said brazenly, the meaning of her offer quite clear.

Severus studied the witch. Already he was being targeted.

Hermione felt her heart sink even lower. How could the Potions Master say no to such an Amazon? She was gorgeous. He would certainly enjoy fucking her.

Severus scowled.

"I am sorry, Miss Smoothly. I am no longer 'on the market' professionally or privately. I am now in a committed, exclusive relationship and do not date. Isn't that correct, Hermione?" he asked, looking down at the witch…an unspoken question in his eyes.

As far as Severus was concerned, this was perfect. He put Hermione on the spot while being completely serious about starting a relationship with her. He was indirectly making his move without giving her a chance to say no. The witch was intelligent enough to know if she did answer in the negative, she'd possibly be cutting off her own way "in."

Severus had successfully asked the "will you be my exclusive lover" question in such a way without either of them having to ask "first."

Startled, Hermione looked up at the Potions Master and the wizard's eyes softened as he looked back at her, his grip on her arm becoming slightly possessive.

"Yes," she said, looking at him, then at Ellen, her own amber eyes growing hard now, "Yes, that's right. He is definitely off the market, Miss Smoothly. Might I suggest you invest your savings in a few visits to Madam Nasty's House of Good Times? Ask for Mario."

With that, Hermione took Severus' hand and unceremoniously pulled him away from the witch, who was now swelling with indignation as she watched them walk away. The nerve! Then Ellen looked a bit thoughtful. Obviously the little witch had good taste in wizard flesh.

Mario eh?

Mentally patting himself on the back for his successful coup, Severus smirked down at the witch, who continued to pull him toward the apparition point. He slowed, Hermione slowing as well, looking up at him.

"I believe I am out of danger now," he said to her, his smirk now quite apparent.

"You think so?" Hermione replied, her eyes heated.

"Hm. Maybe not," he mused, linking his arm in hers and resuming the walk toward the apparition point and a new lease on life. It seemed Hermione was just as possessive as he was, which suited the wizard just fine.

Severus Snape now had one witch, which eventually led to one love, three children and in the end…one very happy and contented dark wizard.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


End file.
